Outlaw Inuyasha: An Inuyasha Western
by Mayu Kitsune
Summary: AU Inuyasha and his gang as well as many other Inuyasha characters featured in a one of a kind western! Can it be done? InuyashaKagome, MirokuSango, and SesshomaruKagura. R&R. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. An Unpleasant Homecoming

_Okay, I know this may sound a bit crazy, but I got really bored over the summer and thought of the idea while watching a western. I'm not particularly crazy about westerns, but doing one with the Inuyasha characters should be fun. This is my second fan fic and first AU. My first fic didn't have much success in being discovered, hopefully this one will and if you read this then maybe you would care to read my other one. _

_My other story is about 20 chapters long and so far all who have read it tell me it's great. I really have about 60 reviews for it but in an attempt to make it show up in the archives I took it down and re-posted it. If only I had left well enough alone. Crap. The people that did review for me before told me it was really good and I'd really like to think so too. If you like this one then I think you'll like the other as well._

_Anyway, enough about me and my other story, on with this one. Hope you like this little product of my imagination so read, review and enjoy! _

_Mayu Kitsune_

_P.S.- I love reviews! They help me with my writing a lot so don't be afraid to tell me if I made a mistake though I would appreciate it if you did so politely. Also, I don't know you're reading if you don't review. I would be grateful to you if you would please take the time to tell me what you think as I have taken the time to write this for your enjoyment. THANK YOU!_

**Outlaw Inuyasha: An AU Inuyasha Western**

**Chapter one : An Unpleasant Homecoming**

The sun shone down brightly in a cloudless sky as two travelers made their way down the trail. "Damn it's hot out here." Inuyasha grumbled from his horse, a mustang who also seemed to be feeling the heat.

"I wouldn't expect anything different from the desert in the middle of the day." his black-haired friend replied.

Inuyasha shot him a dirty look as his friend idly began screwing the top off a canteen. The irritated traveler turned his golden gaze back ahead of him. His mouth was parched! He was thirsty beyond all reason and this jerk had the gall to open a water canteen right in front of him! When Inuyasha looked back to his so-called friend, Miroku, he had turned the bottom of the container up, some of the water dribbling down his chin.

The thirsty traveler finally couldn't stand his parched dry mouth any longer, "Give me that." he growled, snatching the canteen.

"Hey!" Miroku protested as the white-haired man began guzzling down the rest of his precious water.

"Straw's cheaper." Inuyasha retorted, throwing the canteen back to Miroku once he was through..

He struggled to catch it, frowning upon noticing that it was empty, "Was that really necessary?"

"Stop your whining, you owe me remember?" Inuyasha stated more than asked, holding up his own canteen. It had a hole blown straight through it from a gunfight in a previous town.

Miroku laughed nervously, holding his hands up in his defense, "How was I to know she was married?"

"You coulda looked for a ring you lech!"

"I did!"

"Was that before or _after_ her husband chased us around town with a shotgun?" Inuyasha growled, he hadn't been at all thrilled with the little episode. It hadn't helped him any that was for sure. "We were supposed to catch the train to Tumbleweed, but you had to go and screw that one up." he mumbled under his breath.

He was still thirsty, that little bit of water having barely done anything to satisfy his thirst but it would have to do for now. Thanks to Miroku they had overstayed their welcome and were forced to leave early. Maybe if he hadn't done that then they could have gotten supplies.

Now that he thought about it, this whole thing had started with bad luck! This always tended to happen when Inuyasha traveled towards his home town. He always dreaded the journey and dreaded the stay even more, too many bad memories for his liking.

The tops of buildings could now be seen poking up over the horizon. Inuyasha gave a bitter smile, "Home sweet home." he mused sarcastically. He began to turn towards his friend, "Hey Miroku-"

His sentence died prematurely as he glared at Miroku who was now drinking _more_ water out of yet_ another _canteen! "Where'd you get that?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

Miroku froze before hastily trying to hide the water, "Get what?" he prompted innocently. He looked ahead of him, "Oh look, there's the town, I bet we could get more water there!" he said hastily, digging his heels into his horse's flanks and sending it into a gallop.

"Hey! Come back here you, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted after him, sending his horse into a run as well.

It didn't seem to be of any use to chase the lecher at first, he had shot off so fast and was so far ahead already. His black hat had fallen off his head and was now dangling around his neck and blowing in the wind behind him. Despite the fact of his head start Inuyasha seemed to be gaining, that was until his horse decided that it had run enough.

The mustang slowed to a walk on its own decision.

"Wha- ? Hey! Who told you you could stop?" Inuyasha raged indignantly, hitting the horse in the flanks again with his spurs.

The horse turned it's head, giving the irate man a glare.

Inuyasha paused, did he just see that? He gave the animal an uneasy glance as it turned its head away from him. "Ah!" he suddenly cried out as the horse bucked him off. He landed hard on his back in the desert sand.

"What the. . . ?" he muttered as he began to pick himself up. He sat up just in time to see the horse galloping away. This was just great! The damn horse had an attitude! "Oh so _now_ you decide to run!" Inuyasha shouted, getting to his feet and furiously beginning to brush himself off, "Stupid horse!"

He angrily kicked some dirt in the horse's direction. The only reply he got was a triumphant whinny from his less-than-faithful mustang as it ran off.

This was possibly the worst day of his life, and all because of where he was traveling. He began to storm off toward the town, his town of bad luck, Tumbleweed.

"Hey! We're still waitin' on them drinks over here! Hurry it up woman!" a customer called from one of the tables.

"It's coming!" an agitated female voice called back.

Kagome inwardly groaned as she fumbled to get the glasses filled and delivered to the impatient group of men. She had always hated this job, never wanted it either, but she had to take it. Money was in short supply and she too had to work to bring in a living, no matter how much she hated the job, she and her family needed the money.

All because it was her job didn't mean she had to like it though. Nearly all the customers they got in the place were nothing but pompous jerks, and drunk to top it all off. The men that had been yelling at her for the past few moments weren't even giving her enough time to get back behind the counter much less pour the drinks and travel back!

"Hurry it up!" the man's voice called again.

Kagome gritted her teeth, "Coming!" she shouted back, her aggravation making its presence known in her voice. She moodily picked up the tray and headed for the table

Those jerks had better be glad that she needed the pay or else she would've quit right then and there. The wages were pretty good considering that the saloon was a rather large place. They didn't just serve drinks but food as well, it was a pretty sturdy business just not what she had been looking for. She would have much preferred a job as a maid for the upper floor's rooms, but the position had already been taken.

She hastily set the drinks out on the table before turning and beginning to move hastily back behind the counter. Another customer had ordered food and it would be ready to take over to them any minute now.

"It's about time." one of the men commented before she could get too far away, "Try being a bit faster next time girl."

Kagome paused, turning to give the man a cold glare but offering no words in response. Oh how she would love to go off on him, curse him to hell and back, but that could mean a few different things. One of those things being losing her job.

"Kagome!" a voice called from the kitchen, "That order of dumplings is ready!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Kagome replied to the cook as she walked over and retrieved the plate.

The man that had ordered them seemed to be decent, all except for the fact that he was obviously a seasoned gambler, having ordered the small bowl merely as a snack to get him through a card game.

She was beginning out to the man's table when someone else entered. She normally wouldn't have taken much notice if it hadn't been for the long silver hair and golden eyes. He was definitely a someone she had never seen before, though she had seen someone similar.

The young man had one of the worst scowls on his face and didn't look at all like he'd been having a good day. He wore a long sleeve red shirt, though the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and a vest of a dusty tan color. His pants were a darker brown, matching his hat and the bandana that was tied around his neck. His boots were the same color of the vest and had silver spurs on each one that clinked as he began to enter.

Perhaps the most noticeable thing he wore was the belt on which he wore two revolvers, definitely not cheap ones. The handle of one of them was a pearly white, an intricate design carved into it while the other was a bit more plain.

Kagome's eyes followed him as he stormed into the saloon towards the black-haired man playing cards and basking in the company of a few girls who had noticed the winnings he had worked up. He stopped right next to the gambler, crossing his arms and glaring down at him.

"Hello, Miroku." the irritated traveler growled through his teeth.

The one named Miroku froze before slowly turning his gaze from his cards, "Heh. . . oh, hi Inuyasha." he said with a nervous smile.

Inuyasha fisted the front of Miroku's shirt, dragging him to his feet by it and earning a few surprised gasps from the girls. "Sorry ladies, but me and my friend here have to talk, so if you'll excuse him for a second." Inuyasha stated, forcibly dragging a startled Miroku to the bar and setting him down on a stool, "I'm getting something and you're buying, got it?" he prompted.

"No problem." Miroku said, waving his hands in front of him in his defense.

Kagome inwardly groaned, yet another jerk. This was just great. She'd secretly thought that this Inuyasha person looked pretty nice, but he sure was Mr. Attitude. She let out an exasperated sigh, setting the dumplings down where Miroku had been sitting and beginning back towards the counter to wait for her next few orders.

"Hello boys, what can I get for ya?" the bartender asked.

Inuyasha didn't even hesitate, he already knew what he wanted. "Water." he replied simply.

The bartender looked a bit perplexed, "Water?" he echoed.

"Yeah, you gotta problem with it?" Inuyasha prompted a bit irritably.

"Oh, no. . .of course not, water coming right up." the bartender said hastily, hurrying off to fetch his order. Not too many people walked into a bar and ordered water.

_Water? Well, it seems like he's got **some** sense_. Kagome thought. Not too many men realized that those disgusting alcoholic drinks that they had acquired a taste for actually made them more thirsty. Maybe this guy wasn't all bad.

By the time the bartender got back with his water, Miroku had just left Inuyasha with the money he needed and gone back to his card game. Inuyasha seemed to have calmed down a bit already, just satisfied that he was getting what he wanted.

No sooner than the bartender sat the glass down than Inuyasha snatched it up, shoving the bartender the money and gulping down the water eagerly.

_So much for manners._ Kagome thought as she watched from a distance.

He didn't stop guzzling it down until he got to the middle of the glass. He paused for a moment, moving to a table by himself and sitting down, now idly sipping at it and letting it cool him off.

Kagome approached him after a moment, it was her job to wait on people after all. "Excuse me," she said as she came to a stop near him.

He looked up to her, setting his glass down on the table.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" she prompted.

"No, not hungry." Inuyasha replied, going back to his drink.

"Oh, well uh. . . My name's Kagome, just tell me if you need anything." she stated.

Inuyasha just gave her a nod acknowledging that he had heard her.

She headed back behind the counter again, it was coming time for her break anyway.

"Wow, you snatched up that table pretty fast." a voice said.

Kagome paused, looking back, "Oh, hi." she said to one of her waitress friends.

"So, you think he's pretty cute don't you?" another one of her friends prompted.

Kagome blushed, "What makes you think that?" she demanded.

The girls all laughed a bit, "C'mon, we've seen you, you've been watching him ever since he walked through the door." one of the stated.

Kagome gained a somewhat indignant expression, "That doesn't mean I think he's cute. Besides, he's too rough around the edges for me." she stated with a nod in the affirmative.

"I don't know," her one friend said, "he did just order water instead of one of those nasty drinks. He might not be all that bad."

Kagome just let out a sigh, they weren't going to leave her alone about this. They never did. Hopefully they wouldn't try to set her up on a date with this one like they did the last time.

Okay, so Hojo was a sweet guy and all, but in a fight she would have ended up defending _him _and not the other way around. This part of the country called for a guy that could protect someone, not that she liked to think that she needed someone to do that. She had been doing perfectly fine on her own.

Inuyasha continued to sip at his water, staring straight ahead and looking as though he were thinking about something. That girl, Kagome, she looked a lot like someone. He thought for a few moments more before it hit him. Kikyou, she looked nearly just like her.

This guy he was hunting down was one of a pair of brothers. His older brother had been killed already by none other than Inuyasha himself. Inuyasha's expression clouded over as he thought about it. It was his fondest and most hated memory.

Kikyou had been a doctor in another town. He had been hunting down a murderer by the name of Rodney Romera, only Romera had a few buddies. Inuyasha had gotten injured in a gunfight, barely having escaped with his life. Kikyou had helped him, tending to his injuries and hiding him from Romera and his gang.

It seemed to work, Inuyasha got better and Romera didn't even seem to have a clue. During that time he had also seemed to gain a soft spot for Kikyou. He even began to have thoughts about just giving up the whole bounty hunting deal of his and settling down with her, finding work elsewhere.

He had merely gone out to take a walk, clear his thoughts and think the whole thing through. He had begun back to tell her that he had his mind made up, he would stay with her. Even though he hadn't liked it that she kept him down the entire time he had been at her place, it was what had saved his life and made him closer to her.

When he had arrived back at her place he had gotten there just in time to find her dead. It could have only been the work of one person and he knew it. He didn't rest until Romera was dead, dead and buried along with a few members of his gang.

Now it seemed that Romera's younger brother was following in his footsteps, kidnapping, having his way with, and killing young women. The fact that he was Romera's brother had definitely interested Inuyasha and he had begun his pursuit without hesitation.

Inuyasha took another swig from his cup. Damn this town. It always brought back bad memories. Even if he wanted more water, he wasn't calling that Kagome back over, she looked too much like Kikyou.

Inuyasha flinched as he heard a voice behind him, "Will if it isn't Inuyasha, long time no see."

Oh, great. Just who Inuyasha wanted to see, Kouga. Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed in agitation as he closed his eyes and continued to sip at his water. He was obviously going to attempt ignoring Kouga as he stopped right next to him. This was _all _he needed.

"So, what chased you home this time?" Kouga prompted.

Inuyasha stood up from his chair, taking his glass with him, "Don't you have something better to do?" he asked.

Kouga hadn't even seemed to have heard him just standing in the way of him moving. He suddenly gave a questioning look to Inuyasha's cup, "What are you drinking?" he asked.

Inuyasha just looked more and more irritated the longer he stood there questioning him.

"Is that water? In a bar?" Kouga inquired.

"So what if it is? You gotta problem with it?" Inuyasha retorted, giving him a glare, "This isn't the day to mess with me Kouga, go bother someone else."

"Or you'll do what?" Kouga challenged.

"Or I'll do what." Inuyasha echoed with a scoff, beginning to turn before thinking better of it and sucker punching Kouga across the face. His punch sent Kouga careening across the table that Miroku and the other men had been playing poker on, scattering chips and things everywhere, the table turning over as he slid off the other end.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" one of the men growled.

Kouga ignored them as he picked himself back up, "Why you-!" he shouted.

"How's that for taking action you sorry bastard?" Inuyasha prompted, gulping down the last bit of water and setting the glass down on the table.

"You'll live to regret that!" Kouga growled as he lunged for the bounty hunter and the two came to more blows.

_Oh great._ Kagome thought. The place was full of drunks! There was only one thing that she knew would come out of this, a knock-down, drag-out, bar fight.

"Hey, stop fighting you two!" she yelled from behind the counter, throwing a rag at them but not daring to get in between them. She wanted to avoid a bar fight. Her attempt didn't work, it didn't seem like anything would. She could only stand by helplessly and watch as the saloon became a war zone.

Kagome's eyes widened as a glass came hurtling toward her. She didn't have enough time to move and avoid a major headache! She threw her arms up just before a sudden gunshot rang out and the glass shattered before it could complete it's collision course with her head.

Nearly everyone took note of the man now standing in the doorway and the fighting began to cease.

All except for Kouga and Inuyasha.

A pair of hard golden eyes focused on the two as they continued their fight. "Inuyasha." A deep calm voice said, though a bit of agitation could be sensed in the tone.

Inuyasha paused, he knew that voice.

Now even Kouga seemed to have second thoughts about fighting. He backed off, now standing a small distance away.

The man in the doorway had returned his revolver to it's holster and now began to calmly walk forward. Barely anyone spoke as the people cleared his path.

"I should have known you were the cause of this commotion though I was mistaken when I assumed you needed time to get drunk before starting a bar fight." the man said coolly.

Kagome watched with interest as he approached Inuyasha. She knew who he was, he was the sheriff.

He was dressed much like Inuyasha except that his shirt was mainly white with a red design across the shoulders. He also seemed to dress a bit neater too, the only thing sloppy about it being that his shirt cuffs were unbuttoned. He also carried two revolvers, the one on his right looking just like the one Inuyasha carried with the intricate carving on the handle.

It was obvious to see why he was the sheriff, the very air around him seemed to radiate his authority. He and Inuyasha had the same hair and eye color but acted so different, was it possible that they were related? They definitely seemed to know each other.

Inuyasha just glared at the man that approached him, "Well, hello to you too, Sesshomaru." he grumbled, "So did you come here just to chew me out?"

"No, I've come here to take you in for disturbing the peace in my town." Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha just scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

His words only earned him a devilish smirk from Sesshomaru, "Who said that I was going to try?" he prompted, his tone still as cool as ever.

Inuyasha gave him a wary look. What did he mean by that?

_Five Minutes Later. . ._

A very disgruntled Inuyasha glared straight ahead at the cold steel bars that kept him in the sheriff's office. He _hated_ this town. He had been sitting there for a few minutes too long already! When was that good-for-nothing womanizer ever going to show up to bail him out? So much for being able to count on a friend.

Sesshomaru sat at a desk not too far away. He was opening a letter that his deputy had handed to him just a few moments ago. His eyes had narrowed as soon as he saw the return address. _That ignorant fool, when will he learn to take no for an answer? _he thought as he took the letter out and began reading.

_To Sesshomaru, sheriff of Tumbleweed,_

_As I have written many times over, I am interested in buying your town and the area around it as well. So far you have refused to accept my offer though this time I'm sure you may reconsider. What I am about to offer you is 250,000 dollars cash as well as the assurance that my people will make sure that the residents of your town find a new and better place to live if they should move away. If the business from this land proves to be profitable then more pay will be sent to you on a monthly basis. It would be in your best interest to take this, my final offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Naraku_

_Final offer? _Sesshomaru thought, raising an eyebrow, _So it would seem that he has wised up, though I would have preferred he had done so much sooner._

He neatly folded the lette , putting it in another envelope before addressing it back to Naraku. Getting up and beginning out, he set his deputy in guard of the 'prisoner'. A small smirk drew it's way across his face as he seemed to find some kind of amusement in calling Inuyasha that. His prisoner, this had to have been a big hit to that brat's pride.

Without much more in the way of words be headed for the post office. He had long ago gotten fed up with writting and sending Naraku formal refusals. Sending his own offers back to him was a much easier and blunt way of refusing. It secretly gave Sesshomaru a great deal of satisfaction when he imagined the look on Naraku's face when he opened the envelope, expecting a reply and only finding the very letter he himself wrote instead. If only Sesshomaru could see it himself. It must be priceless.

_Well, I really hope you enjoyed that and that I got everyone in character. Please tell me if I did something wrong, okay? Anyway, like I said before, if you like this then you may want to give my other story a shot, I have a few friends that absolutely love that one. Remember, I love reveiws! They let me know who is reading and what people think and feed back it an important part of improvement! So PLEASE REVIEW! If you do I'll be forever grateful and obligated to shove you out of the way of a renagade city bus someday!_

_THANK YOU FOR READING!_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 2: A Fated Second Meeting_

_Inuyasha and Miroku Head back toward the Saloon after getting released from the sheriff's office, hoping to get a room to stay the night in. That's when they hear it, an ear-piercing scream. Without much hesitation, Inuyasha runs to investigate. What will he find when he gets there? Possibly the man he came looking for? So, will this be his opportunity to finish his job and get out of this miserable town or what?_

_ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVEIWS ARE NICE!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	2. A Fated Second Meeting

_Okay, I'm really sorry to make you people wait so long on this one, it's just that I have about five writing projects going on at once! It's crazy! Oh, and I just finished watching the third Inuyasha movie. . . IT WAS AWESOME! SESSHOMARU ROCKS! GO SESSHO-KUN! ASHITARU! (I love you, in Japanese of course) He definitely showed a bit more personality in the movie, it was great! If you haven't seen it, you HAVE to! You have to or your not an anime freak! I was going to check out the special features, but my dad came home. (he doesn't even know I watch Inuyasha so stay quiet about it!) I'll probably check it out when he leaves. I don't have long with the dvd, it belongs to a friend of mine and she wants it back ASAP._

_Anyway, now that I'm done with my rant, here's chapter 2 of my second ever fan fic. Hope you like it and please do review, gotta have those reviews! _

_Mayu Kitsune_

**Chapter Two: A Fated Second Meeting**

Inuyasha, continued to glare silently at the bars a few _hours_ after landing himself there. That lecher had better show up soon! That damn flirt! He should've been there only a _moment_ after the little incident! He was out womanizing for sure! Inuyasha grumbled something indignant under his breath. Sitting in the jail cell wasn't getting anything done that needed to be done, like finding the younger Romera brother.

The only thing that he had found to be the least bit interesting was the fact that Sesshomaru's only deputy was a woman. She had a plainly feminine figure, but wore men's clothing and carried a gun. She hadn't said much to him, she just sat there stroking the cat that slept peacefully in her lap.

Inuyasha certainly hadn't seen her before, and who on earth had a _woman_ for a deputy? The last he'd heard was that people were getting on Sesshomaru's case for not having anyone else to keep the peace. It looked like Sesshomaru _had_ hired a deputy, just not the person everyone else thought he would hire. What kind of deputy wore eye shadow?

"Hey," Inuyasha said after a moment, getting the deputy's attention, "when am I going to get out of here?"

The deputy shrugged, "I'm sorry, but I'm not in charge here."

Inuyasha let out an indignant huff, muttering something under his breath. That idiot, Miroku, had better get there, and really soon.

The deputy didn't say much else, continuing to pet her cat, even talking to it from time to time.

It was just about that time that someone else walked through the door. It was Miroku, sporting bright red handprints on each side of his face.

Inuyasha nearly cursed. It figured! No wonder it had taken him so long! He must've tried flirting with nearly every woman in town! When would he ever learn?

Miroku walked in, looking a bit mopey now that he'd been obviously rejected so many times.

The deputy looked up, setting her cat on the ground before getting to her feet, "Can I help you with anything?" she asked, approaching him.

He paused, blinking a few times. He seemed to brighten up a bit upon seeing her though also seeming a bit surprised.

"Well," Miroku began, gaining his usual flirtatiousness, "you could begin by telling me the name of the beautiful woman I'm speaking to."

Inuyasha flopped back on the cot he had been sitting on, letting out a frustrated noise that sounded almost like a growl. That lecher was at it yet _again! _

The deputy blushed a bit, not looking as though she were used to getting compliments all the time. "Uh, my name's Sango." she replied, still seeming unsure about what to think of the black-haired man in front of her.

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked a bit harassed as he pulled her beside him, his arm around her shoulders in a side-hug.

"Well Sango, its a pleasure to meet you." he said enthusiastically as he released his hold around her.

She relaxed a bit, thinking that he was just one of those extremely friendly people. Unfortunately, she thought wrong.

She suddenly went rigid as she felt something brush up against her rear. It couldn't have been an accident, whatever it was was still there! That creep was _not _doing what she thought he was doing!

"This is different, most women wear dresses. You can't feel anything under all those clothes." Miroku mused aloud.

There was a loud resounding smack as Sango added yet another handprint on Miroku's face. "What's the big idea you pervert!" she growled.

Miroku rubbed his cheek, giving her a nervous smile, "You hit hard for a woman."

It didn't take too long before Miroku was sitting behind bars right along side Inuyasha.

"Nice goin', lecher." Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku gave him a nervous laugh, "I couldn't resist, people did always say that my right hand was cursed."

"What were you thinking anyway? You were supposed to be bailing me out, not keeping me company." the bounty hunter grumbled irritably.

"I got distracted." Miroku replied, still sending glances to the deputy who now sat furiously cleaning a revolver. She looked to be beyond upset.

Sesshomaru finally reentered, pausing for a moment to give Sango a questioning glance. He only wordlessly quirked and eyebrow, not even bothering to ask. He was followed closely behind by a little girl.

She looked to be about eight or so with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a rather plain, but nice dress that came down to a little above her ankles. She had a few cuts on her that seemed to just be healing up and a few injuries that had been bandaged.

Inuyasha looked to her in question, where did she come from? What happened to her? And over all, what was she doing with the town's ice block of a sheriff?

The little girl didn't say anything, only seemed to shrink back a bit when she noticed Inuyasha looking at her. She inched further behind Sesshomaru, now peering out from behind his legs.

Sesshomaru looked down to her before tracing her gaze to Inuyasha, "What is it little brother? Never seen a young girl before?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Inuyasha gave him a look before averting his gaze elsewhere and letting out a huff.

A small, amused smirk came across Sesshomaru's face though it only stayed there for a moment.

"When are you letting me outa here?" Inuyasha demanded

"Whenever I see fit."

Inuyasha grumbled a few curses under his breath. Who knew when Sesshomaru of all people would let him out! He probably enjoyed keeping him there!

"I didn't come back here to get jailed like this! I only came for one thing and then I was leaving!" Inuyasha shouted, glaring at his older brother.

"So, you're going to leave once you've completed your business here. And what business would that be?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"It's personal, I don't have to answer to you."

"Of course, it would be less of an annoyance to let you leave than keep you here."

"Annoyance?"

"You complain like a small child, only with worse language."

"I do not!"

Sesshomaru seemed to think for a moment, not looking to have even heard Inuyasha's remark. He didn't need all this trouble, especially with that Naraku character bothering him. He was almost certain that the last line of the letter was implying something and that that wouldn't be the last he would hear from the business man.

The sheriff just brushed the feeling off. Their father wouldn't have liked him to keep Inuyasha imprisoned anyway. "You and your friend may leave in a few hours, just take this as a warning. Any more trouble and I may decide that you are much less irritating dead." Sesshomaru stated in his usual tone.

Inuyasha was beginning to fire back with another comment but paused. What did he just say? So he was going to let them go? That was it? Since when did this guy let anyone off easy?

Inuyasha continued to sit there, looking a bit perplexed as Sesshomaru again exited, taking the little girl with him.

He sure was acting strange, him and that little girl. Who was she? She hadn't spoken a word the entire time she was there.

Sango seemed a bit irritated at Sesshomaru's decision. He was just letting both of them go? Including that lecher? She soon got up and left as well, there wasn't much chance that they were going to get out of there. She couldn't stand being in the same room as that Miroku character either. Besides, she had better things to do.

A few hours later, Sesshomaru still had yet to show up, but they had been released by the deputy as she grudgingly carried out her order. She gave Miroku a glare as he flashed her his most charming smile on his way out, tipping his hat to her.

Inuyasha just ignored her, not saying anything as he finally walked out the door of that god-forsaken place.

"That deputy was quite the beauty. Do you think we'll run into her again?" Miroku questioned, sounding almost hopeful.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "There's one big problem with that Miroku: incase you haven't noticed, she doesn't like you and the only way she's going to get close to you is to arrest you and shove you back in that blasted jail cell."

Miroku sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, just gave his friend a look. That was all he had to do to get his point across.

Miroku just let out a heavy, discouraged sigh. His bad luck with women just wasn't fair! He walked with his head hung low as both he and Inuyasha headed toward an inn.

The bounty hunter was beginning to walk through the door of one of the places when he paused. A loud scream ripped through the silence of the desert night.

"Sounds like a woman in trouble." Miroku mused aloud.

"How much you wanna bet it's that bastard, Carlos Romera's doing?" Inuyasha asked as he began off at a run. _I've been waiting to take a shot at that creep for a while now_. he thought

"What makes you so sure it's him?" Miroku asked from behind him as he ran.

"Does it really matter? If it's someone else then we could get lucky and find a bounty on his head too." Inuyasha shouted back.

"Let go of me you jerk!" A familiar female voice yelled.

Wait, he knew that voice, it was that Kagome girl from the saloon. He peeped around the corner of a building, sure that this was the right spot. Sure enough it was exactly the person he had been looking for, and the girl from the saloon.

Kagome glared daggers at the man that had a hold on her arm. "I said let me go are you deaf!" she shouted angrily, kicking Carlos as hard as she possibly could in the shin.

The man grumbled a few angry curses.

"Now let me go before I kick you again, I'll do it harder this time!" Kagome threatened, continuing to tug against his grip.

The man glared at her before striking her hard across the face, "I would watch what you do if I were you." he growled.

She looked a bit shocked as her head jerked to the side. Her shock only lasted a few moments before she began struggling again.

Inuyasha seemed to zone out for a second. She looked so much like Kikyou, was this what happened to _her_? His mind wandered back to those memories, Kagome's appearance seeming to bring them back anew.

"Inuyasha, what are you waiting for?" Miroku whispered, snapping the bounty hunter back from his thoughts.

"Oh, right." Inuyasha muttered, drawing out his revolver. He couldn't dwell on the past, he had to think about right now or this girl was going to die too.

Romera paused as he heard a voice behind him, a familiar voice.

"You know, I've been waiting to get the bounty on your head for a while." the voice stated.

The convict slowly turned his head to look at the white-haired man that now had a gun leveled right at him.

Carlos glared at him, "So you found me." he stated angrily.

"You're damn right I did, now let the girl go and I'll be generous and take you in alive." Inuyasha snapped.

Romera didn't budge, instead he began to reach for something.

Inuyasha's revolver made a distinct click as he pulled back the hammer. "Not a smart idea, unless you want a bullet right between your eyes that is. Now let her go." Inuyasha ordered, keeping the gun steady and aimed.

Romera slowly began to do as Inuyasha had commanded him to, releasing his grip on a shaken Kagome.

"Alright, you, girl, hurry over here." Inuyasha stated, addressing Kagome.

She gave him a half-hearted glare as she approached. Couldn't he just use her name? She remembered telling him what it was at the saloon. She decided to ignore that for now, he was saving her life after all.

She hadn't even made it half-way to the white-haired man before Miroku's voice sounded from off to the side, "Inuyasha! Look out! On the roof!"

Inuyasha glanced up just in time to see a second gunman as he began to fire. He moved barely quick enough to avoid the bullet of a rifle as it streaked past him and bit the dirt. Most of this had been a trap right from the very beginning! A trap set by the remaining members of the older Romera brother's gang!

Kagome cried out, nearly seeming frozen where she was. What the hell was this? This was definitely something she wasn't used to in the least bit! What was she supposed to do!

"Jeez you idiot! What are you doing? Move!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran for her, grabbing her arm and beginning to drag her along with him.

"Hey, who're you calling an idiot?" Kagome demanded indignantly as she struggled to keep up.

"Shaddup and keep running!"

She gave him another agitated glare.

The roof-top sniper was forced to duck for cover as Miroku began to return fire, shooting at him every time his head peeped up over the side of the roof.

"Stop right there Inuyasha!" Romera's voice shouted.

Inuyasha glanced back, immediately freezing upon noticing that Carlos had managed to draw a gun in all the commotion.

"Damn!" Inuyasha exclaimed under his breath as he stared the felon down.

"Now it's your turn to give up the girl, and your life." Romera stated.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate to pull Kagome behind him, "Not a chance." he retorted, standing protectively in front of her now.

Kagome peered out from behind him. What now? That Romera creep didn't seem to be giving them any chances.

"Hey, woman." Inuyasha whispered quietly after a moment.

"My name's Kagome." she whispered back indignantly.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, we're going to move for that building over there." Inuyasha stated, glancing that way to give Kagome a clue but trying to keep the convict in front of them clueless. "When I say 'now' we both run for it and whatever you do, stay on my right side, got it?"

Kagome just nodded slowly and slightly.

Inuyasha and Miroku seemed to exchange understanding looks.

_Well, it looks like they've done this plenty of times before. _Kagome thought to herself, waiting for Inuyasha's signal.

"So, what is the famous bounty hunter going to do next? No last-ditch plans?" Romera questioned, pulling back the hammer on his own gun.

"NOW!" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku changed the direction of his fire to aim at Carlos while Inuyasha and Kagome made a mad dash for cover.

Romera fired as soon as Inuyasha began to move with his rescuee.

Inuyasha bit out a curse as the bullet struck his left arm, the pain causing him to sink to one knee.

Kagome paused, going back to him.

"What are you doing? Keep going!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"But you're hurt!" Kagome protested as she reached him.

"Get down!" he yelled, using his good arm to jerk her toward him as the sniper on the roof fired another shot, a shot that grazed the top of Kagome's head as she was forced to duck.

She let out a cry of surprise as the bulled barely missed her. What were they shooting at her for? She never did anything to them! She didn't even have a gun!

"Move it!" Inuyasha shouted, snapping Kagome back to reality as she again found herself being drug toward cover. Romera was forced to run for cover as well as Miroku tried to keep him occupied with dodging bullets.

Inuyasha and Kagome managed to make it to cover while Carlos was forced to run and the gunman on the roof was forced to reload. Miroku quickly retreated back behind the wall to reload as the corner of it chipped and splintered from Romera's fire.

"That bastard." Inuyasha grumbled as he gripped the bleeding wound in his arm. "Are you alright?" Kagome questioned.

"Fine!"

Kagome gave him a glare, "You don't have you yell at me, I was only trying to be considerate you know!"

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned as Kagome bent down, ripping off the bottom part of the apron she still wore.

"Do you want your arm to keep bleeding or what?" Kagome demanded as she straightened, "Let me see it."

Inuyasha looked to her a bit distrustfully as he let go of the injury.

Kagome took a look at it before carefully trying to bandage it the best she could. He had gotten that because he insisted on shielding her with himself while they were running and she had to do something to help. Whether she liked it or not, she owed it to him to help.

He flinched a bit as she put pressure on it but didn't say anything. He drew out his second revolver as she finished up, preparing to fire at Romera. "Miroku, get the guy on the roof, I got _him_." Inuyasha stated.

"If you say so." Miroku replied, not daring to get in the way of a man's revenge.

To tell the truth he had forgotten completely about the guy on the roof. He hadn't fired in a while. Miroku quickly found a way up using a ladder that the sniper had obviously used to get there. He arrived to find somewhat of a surprise on the roof, and not a very unpleasant one.

Sango had just finished tying up the gunman after having snuck up on him and knocked him out.

"Hello Miss, so we meet again." Miroku stated.

Sango sent a look his way, her eyes narrowing, "Oh, it's you."

Miroku laughed a bit nervously. She hadn't sounded too thrilled. "Hey, I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier. How about I say I'm sorry and we just forget about that whole mess?" he offered hopefully.

Sango just gave him a look before beginning to try and cart her captive off.

"Oh come on, it slipped, honestly." Miroku stated.

Sango was finding it hard to even drag the unconscious man as she just seemed to give up. "Fine, I'll give you another chance if you help me and _keep your hands to yourself_." she said to Miroku after a moment.

Miroku seemed all too happy to oblige. . . it was the keeping his hand away from that nice rear that he was probably going to have problems with.

Shots were still being exchanged in between Inuyasha and Romera, both of them unaware of the happenings on the roof. Romera had reloaded and was readying himself to fire again when he froze. Something had been pressed to the back of his head.

"Drop your weapon." a chillingly calm voice commanded.

Carlos hesitated.

A distinct click could be heard in response to the thug's reluctance, "It doesn't matter to me whether you live or die, I wouldn't lose any sleep over killing you." the voice said.

Carlos dropped the gun as if the handle were on fire, "Fine, there it is just don't kill me."

"Now, keep your hands where I can see them." Sesshomaru ordered, still using his usual tone.

Carlos seemed hesitant about this as well.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. This man was really turning out to be a pain in the neck and the sheriff hated to repeat himself. "I have given you fair warning." he stated coolly. Sesshomaru was nearly taken off guard as Carlos began to whirl, a knife in his hand. The sheriff didn't hesitate to fire, managing to do so before any harm came to himself.

He returned his revolver to its place. "Ignorant fool." he muttered just about the time that Inuyasha came running around the corner.

The bounty hunter froze upon noticing his older brother and a now dead Carlos Romera.

"What the hell? He was mine!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "I fail to see how he is 'yours'. Your name certainly isn't written across his forehead."

"_I _was supposed to take him out!"

"Since when was it _your_ job to eliminate the felons in this town, little brother? In case you've forgotten; _I_ have been the sheriff since father died and _you_ are merely passing through." Sesshomaru retorted, an angry edge to his usually calm tone though it was barely detectable.

Inuyasha just glared at his older brother as Sesshomaru turned and began off, "Of course, little brother, if you think this man to be your responsibility then you could stop by and inform the gravekeeper that the graveyard has a new resident on your way out of town." Sesshomaru stated, continuing to walk, "Still running from your past. . . Pathetic."

Kagome cautiously walked up behind the bounty hunter who continued to glare after his older brother. What was the whole 'running from your past' thing about and why were these two at each other's throats when they were brothers? She decided not to ask. What was she supposed to do now though? "Uh. . . thanks for saving me." she said after a moment.

"Don't mention it." Inuyasha muttered in reply, forcing himself to forget about Sesshomaru's last statement.

Miroku and Sango were just emerging from beside one of the buildings as they had managed to somehow get the man off the roof. Miroku seemed to be doing all he could to keep from touching the deputy next to him.

Kagome didn't seem to notice, giving Inuyasha a troubled look. "You should get that looked at. I can show you where the doctor is." she offered.

"Don't bother, I know where it is. I used to live here." Inuyasha stated. He looked to her after a moment, "I guess you could just go home, you don't look hurt."

"Oh, I guess I can, I'm fine." Kagome said.

Inuyasha seemed almost relieved to hear it. So he didn't do all of that for nothing.

"Hey Kagome." A voice called.

Kagome looked back to see Sango approaching her.

"Are you alright?" the deputy questioned.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, that's good. If you're still a little shaken up I could walk you home." Sango offered.

Kagome smiled, "Oh really, you don't have to."

"I know, but what are friends for? Friends have to stick together around here anyway."

Kagome nodded once in agreement, "Right."

The two friends began off after Kagome thanked Inuyasha one last time. They started a conversation with one another as they walked. It was obvious that they had been friends for quite a while already.

Inuyasha and Miroku both watched them leave for a moment before heading off themselves. Even though Inuyasha's arm was injured, he didn't seem to want to head for the doctor. Instead, he was going straight for the inn.

"Um, Inuyasha, the doctor is that way." Miroku stated, pointing it out.

"I know." Inuyasha replied a bit irritably.

"Then why aren't you going that way?"

"And deal with that old bat? Forget it." Inuyasha grumbled.

Miroku let out a sigh. If there was one thing Inuyasha nearly always refused to do, it was going to the doctor. It sounded like he knew the one in this town.

"You should really learn to respect your elders." Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha's only reply was an indignant huff.

"Besides," Miroku added, "that Kagome seems like the type that would drag you there if you didn't have it bandaged by morning. It would only be natural for her to want to help you since you helped her."

Inuyasha let out another huff, but reluctantly changed directions. This was going to be one long night and the next day was probably going to be pretty long too. In all truth, Kagome didn't seem to be that bad.

The bounty hunter looked to the makeshift bandage on his arm. She seemed like she knew some of what she was doing when she tried to bandage him up. He had found himself thinking lightly of her but brushed it off.

She looked too much like Kikyou and he didn't want to get too close to her though it seemed that their paths would cross again. She did work at the saloon where they would probably get breakfast in the morning. Inuyasha quietly made up his mind that after they ate and bought supplies, they were leaving.

"Hey Miroku, try not to make the deputy too mad in between now and noon tomorrow. I would really like to catch the train this time." Inuyasha said pointedly to his partner who just laughed nervously.

"Do you really want to leave so soon?" Miroku questioned, "This is your home town, maybe you should take a break."

"No, we're leaving. The sooner the better."

_Alright, finally I have gotten my second chapter done. I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy, to tell you the truth, it was kind of rushed. Yeah, my dad didn't exactly like the fact that I write so much, so he pulled the plug on my computer. Luckily, there's this one at my grandparents' house and I get unlimited access to it considering that they don't ever use it. I still have to put everything on a disk and bring it in though. The blasted computer doesn't have the internet. Now I can only type these things up on a weekend so if I don't update in a while you'll just have to bear with me. If you read my first chapter and waited patiently for the second, I thank you so much for your patience. It's a virtue you know! Anyway, for all of you people out there who read this, REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! Thank you!_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 3: Target: Sesshomaru_

_Needless to say, Naraku wasn't very happy about getting his own letter mailed back to him. Now that letters don't seem to be working what will Naraku resort to to get the town in his possession? Will the big business man resort to violence to get what he wants? Trickery maybe? How does he intend to sway the stubborn sheriff? Also, who is this newcomer that has decided to make her appearance?_

_Well, there it is, a preview for the next chapter when I get it written! I hope your patience with me isn't wearing thin because I couldn't update quickly. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND CONTINUE TO WORK WITH ME HERE!_

_Until next time!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	3. Target: Sesshomaru

_Okay, first off, I'm really really really really sorry to make you people wait so long for this chapter. I've been working so hard on Sorrowful Soul that I nearly forgot about my poor little AU fic. Thank all of you for your patience with me, it's greatly appreciated. Anyway, now, on with the chapter! Read REVIEW and enjoy!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

**Target: Sesshomaru**

Naraku's eyes narrowed as he glared at the paper in front of him. He moodily folded it up before placing it in an ashtray on his desk. There was a slight sizzling sound as a cigar was scuffed out on it.

"Rejected again?" a black haired woman prompted. She seemed to be enjoying his agitation though she didn't show it much. The only sign of her amusement resided in her crimson red eyes.

Naraku sent her a glare, "That foolish man doesn't have an inkling of an idea what he has done." he growled irritably, "It looks as though I'll be taking things into my own hands yet again."

_Oh I'm sure._ the woman thought sarcastically. _I know exactly what you'll do._

"Kagura."

"Yes?" the woman asked grudgingly

"I have another job for you." Naraku stated.

"What is it?" Kagura demanded. She didn't look happy about it. She was always getting orders from him.

"It's simple, I want you to kill Sesshomaru and anyone else who would get in the way of my property. I don't care how you accomplish it."

Kagura's eyes narrowed. She knew what he was getting at. He wanted her to use her appearance to get to the stubborn sheriff and stab the guy in the back when he was least expecting it. She had put up with these kinds of jobs for long enough, she did _not_ want another one.

"What if I don't want to accomplish it?" she snapped, "What if I'm damn tired of taking orders from you?"

"Have you forgotten, Kagura? I helped your parents into this country and they had a debt to pay. Now that they're gone, it's your job to pay it off. You have to work until your time is up."

"And what if I don't?" Kagura demanded, moodily beginning to walk out. She paused at the door as she heard a faint click.

"If you don't then I'm sure not many people would miss you. I've told you this before, until your debt is paid you belong to me. Your life is in my hands." Naraku retorted, now with a revolver aimed at her.

Kagura sent him a venomous glare.

"So, are you going to do this or aren't you?" Naraku prompted.

"Fine." Kagura replied grudgingly.

"Good." Naraku stated, "I'll keep in touch. I look forward to receiving news of the noble sheriff's death."

Kagura didn't offer anything in reply, just stormed out. _Damn him! she thought, Five more years of this shit to go! I can't take this much longer. _

She clenched her fist as she continued to walk, _That bastard. I can't run from him! If only I could find a way . . . America, land of freedom my ass_.

----------------------------------------

"Hi, It's nice to see that you've decided to stay for a while." Kagome's cheerful voice stated.

"Yeah, whatever, can I just have breakfast?" Inuyasha grumbled. How did he ever let Miroku talk him into staying for a few days?

Miroku _had_ made the point that they would have to search for another target before they did any moving anywhere, but that wasn't going to keep Inuyasha in town for very long. Besides, that lecher would find any excuse to flirt with the deputy. As a matter of fact, that was what Inuyasha was sure he was doing.

Kagome just gave a heavy sigh. Somehow she got the feeling that he didn't want to be anywhere near her. Normally something like that wouldn't have bothered her so much, so why was it bothering her now? "Fine, what do you want?"

"Grits, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast . . . and water."

_That figures. That's the exact same thing he ordered yesterday. _Kagome thought as she walked off to place his order.

"Hey! You should act better toward Kagome, she's only trying to be nice you know!" A high pitched voice suddenly stated.

Inuyasha blinked a few times, his golden eyes searching for the source. It took him a moment to realize that the owner of the voice was standing right beside him. No wonder he had overlooked them, they were so small.

The little boy had the worst scowl on his face, glaring up at Inuyasha with big green eyes. His hair was red and was put back into a small pony tail. He wore tan overalls and a white shirt that seemed to be a little too big for him

"Aren't you a little _young _to be in here?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I didn't ask you! You just stop being such a jerk and be nicer to Kagome!" the little boy shouted.

"That's enough Shippo, stop pestering the customers." Kagome said with a nervous laugh as she picked him up. "What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to follow me to work!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"But I had to. Your mother's getting worse by the minute!" Shippo argued.

"What?" Kagome exclaimed loudly.

"She needs the medicine."

Kagome took on a troubled expression, "I know." she said sullenly.

Inuyasha had been listening and trying to hide his interest. So her mother was sick and that's why Kagome had taken up a job? To take care of her mother? The news that Shippo brought seemed to even be bothering him.

"I don't have enough money. I'm still twenty dollars short!" Kagome moaned.

"See if you can bargain with the guy again." Shippo suggested.

Kagome seemed a bit panicked. She had forgotten all about Inuyasha sitting there and headed straight for the door with Shippo in tow. She had to get that medicine to her mother!

Inuyasha watched her leave. _No, _he thought, _you're not going to get involved, you're going to stay right here._

Kagome hadn't wasted any time, getting to the pharmacy quickly. The clerk looked up as she ran in. "So you need another bottle?" the clerk questioned.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, and now. Mom's getting worse."

"I see. So you have the money this time?" the man behind the counter asked.

Kagome fell silent.

"Do you?"

"Look, just put it as an I.O.U. . . . please." The young girl begged.

The clerk let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Kagome, I told you before that I wasn't going to take anymore I.O.U.'s."

"Please!" Kagome pleaded, "I promise I'll pay it!"

"I'm sorry, but that medicine's expensive and your debt keeps growing every time you come here. You've worked up quite a load for yourself and I can't help you this time." the man stated.

The clerk turned as he heard a clinking behind him. "Hey," he suddenly shouted, "come back here with that!"

Shippo didn't listen as he hugged the bottle of medicine to him and ran for dear life having snuck back behind the counter while the man was distracted. "C'mon Kagome, let's get out of here!" he yelled. He let out a small oomph as he ran into someone standing in the doorway. The small boy looked a bit panicked as he found his feet off the ground.

"You're supposed to pay for something before you take it, you know." a voice said sarcastically. Inuyasha began to walk back toward the counter, carrying Shippo with him.

"No!" Shippo protested, "Mrs. Higurashi needs this!"

"Quit your whining." Inuyasha grumbled setting the kid down on the counter before drawing out a considerable amount of money and sliding it across the counter to the clerk. "Here." he muttered.

The clerk looked to him in question, "May I ask of you what exactly it is you're paying for?"

"What do you think? Do you really want the kid to just run out with it?" Inuyasha prompted. He was cursing himself the whole time, but something told him that he had to do something. Why did Miroku just have to make him stay?

Shippo and Kagome both gave the white-haired man stunned looks. He was paying it off? Just like that? Why?

The clerk took the money, ringing it up before announcing that it had been more than enough to pay off Kagome's debt. Even more surprising was the fact that there was enough left to pay for another bottle when the time came.

"Are you sure that you want to pay all of this? It's purely your choice but--"

Inuyasha cut the clerk off, "Is there something wrong with it?" he asked irritably, "So what if I'm feeling generous today, don't mess it up!"

The three other people present in the room just stared at him. Was he crazy or just plain nice? To be truthful, from the way he was talking he didn't seem like the nice type.

The bounty hunter shot them all glares, "What're you looking at?" he growled. He turned his attention solely on Kagome, "Stop staring! Don't you have something to do?"

Kagome blinked, looking as though she were beginning to say something when she was suddenly being dragged along. What was he doing now?

"C'mon, your old lady's gonna die at this rate." Inuyasha stated.

Kagura looked to be miserable as she entered the town . . . on foot. She wore a red dress that was decorated in some places with black lace. She fanned herself furiously against the desert heat with the fan that she held. Why had she resorted to this? She could've shot herself for having this bad of an idea! _If it weren't for that bastard Naraku then I wouldn't _have_ to resort to this!_ she thought angrily.

She walked into the sheriff's office where Sesshomaru was putting a few papers away in his desk. He seemed as though he were just going to be on his way out. Doing what? Kagura didn't care.

The white haired man paused as he noted her in the door way. He hadn't seen her around before, not that he paid too much attention to individual people in the town anyway. He rose an eyebrow at her as though to ask "What?"

"Excuse me," Kagura began her act, "But my wagon, is . . . uh, stuck."

"Stuck?" Sesshomaru prompted. How could anyone manage that? There wasn't much for a wagon wheel to get stuck on in the desert.

_That's what I just said wasn't it?_ Kagura thought irritably. She already didn't like him, though she had to admit he was probably one of the best looking sheriffs she'd ever seen. Not to mention the youngest.

"Yes," she continued, "My horses were startled by a snake and they somehow broke loose."

Sesshomaru seemed nearly amused. This woman had either run into a complete and total freak accident, or she was the biggest ditz he had ever seen. "So you want me to help you, correct?" he prompted.

"Of course. So are you going to be a gentleman and help a woman in distress?" Kagura questioned, giving him her best flirty look and speaking in her best silky voice. Nearly every man fell for this one. This was about to be over as soon as she could get him alone . . .

"I have other business to attend to but I am sure that my deputy would be willing to assist you." Sesshomaru's voice interrupted Kagura's thought.

Kagura seemed taken off guard. What? He wasn't coming? She struggled to keep her sudden anger from showing through. Damn! What is with this man?

Just about then, another woman walked in politely saying excuse me to Kagura who stood in the doorway. She wore clothing more like men than women. Kagura just stared a bit.

"Sango." The sheriff said.

"Yes?" the woman prompted casually.

"Take a few horses and help this woman with her wagon; I have other things to do."

"No problem." Sango stated as Sesshomaru headed out.

Kagura stared a bit. She was the deputy? She gave a temperamental look in Sesshomaru's direction. That jerk! He was just going to ignore her? So much for being a gentleman. What was it with men anyway? All of the nice ones were bad looking, and the nice looking ones were jerks. It was definitely a shame that women have to put up with the fact.

Only a few moments later Kagura was sitting atop a horse, leading Sango to where her wagon was. It definitely looked like what she said had happened to it had actually happened. She had some help getting it out there and fixing it up, but once it was like that she was on her own.

"Wow," Sango stated, "it really does look a little messed up."

"Yeah, well would you just help me get it to town?" Kagura questioned, trying to hide how irritable Sesshomaru had left her.

Sango got off the horse and got to work, improvising the best she could to hook the horses up to the broken wagon. "So," she began, trying to lighten the mood a bit with some small talk, "What brings you out this way?"

Kagura paused. What could she say? "I was just passing through though it looks like I'll be stuck here for a while." she answered. She was making things up as she went now, not really having thought up of a plan B.

"All by yourself?" Sango asked nearly disbelievingly. Hardly anyone ever made a trip by wagon by themselves. Not even men. What was this dressy woman doing out here alone and on such a long trip?

Kagura again found herself in a tough spot. What now? Sango had a point. "Well, yes . . . is there something wrong with that? Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't take care of myself." she replied, trying her best to sound somewhat indignant.

"I guess you're right." Sango stated after a bit of thought, "It's just that I don't see a lot of people in general make a trip all the way out here by themselves. I mean, there's thieves and Indians. . . not to mention that the weather has been known to kill people out this way."

"Are you done yet?" Kagura asked grumpily.

Sango looked a bit affronted buy this but didn't say anything about it. "Yeah, it's done." she replied.

"Good."

Sango offered to help Kagura onto the wagon, but she was only ignored as Kagura got on by herself. Sango tried to let it all roll off of her back anyway. It wasn't like she was going to see this woman again anyway.

"That sheriff you're working for; he's a bit uptight isn't he?" Kagura prompted after a moment.

"Sesshomaru? I guess so." Sango answered, still trying to be nice. She was a deputy, she was supposed to help uphold the law, not break it.

"What can you tell me about him?" Kagura questioned.

Sango blinked, not at all ready for that question. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." Kagura covered, "What was he so damn focused on doing when he left?"

"Oh, that . . . he had to go pick Rin up from Kaede's."

"Rin? What is she to him? A girlfriend or something?"

Sango seemed to find the thought kind of funny. Sesshomaru. With a girlfriend? That would be the day. "He hasn't had a girlfriend since I've known him. Rin's just about the only person I've ever seen get anywhere close to him though." she replied.

Kagura seemed a bit interested now. Perhaps there was a way she could get to this person to get to Sesshomaru. "Who is she?" she asked again.

"She's this little girl he found only about a week ago. Her parents were murdered and she was about to be when we got there." Sango stated. "He didn't give a second thought to shooting the guy that did it either. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry; usually he's so calm all the time."

_So he's not completely devoid of emotions. How cute. _Kagura thought sarcastically. "So it seems that he has a soft spot for kids." she stated more than asked.

Sango thought for a moment, "Now that you mention it, I guess he does."

_My job may have just been made easier._ Kagura thought to herself as the wagon pulled back into town.

_So how was that? Did I keep people in character okay? Sorry I don't have a preview for you this time. I ran out of time. Continue to be patient with me and I'll get chapter four up as soon as possible. I don't exactly have it written yet. . . don't kill me please!_

_REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	4. No Bed of Roses

_Alright, so here's Chapter 4 finally! Sorry, but this one is proving to be rather slow moving and I couldn't help but to spend a lot of time writing a chapter. I decided to put in a few of my made up characters from my other fanfic. It's kind of cool, they can be my trademark characters! Well, you see, I spent so much time in making them that I figured I could give them another shot a fan fiction stardom! One of them became a central character in my other fic, Sorrowful Soul. So if you've read that one then you should have a good idea as to who I am talking about. Well, enough chatter, here's the next chapter!_

_Mayu Kitsune._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 4: No Bed Of Roses **

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh as he exited the small house. Now what? He had pretty much saved this girl's mother, so was she going to stick to him like glue now? That was something that he didn't need. That little kid was probably going to hang around too.

"Inuyasha wait!"

Great. He knew this was coming. Now she was probably going to thank him profusely and he was going to have to stand through all of it. "Yeah?" he prompted, turning to face her.

"Thank you so much . . . I don't know what I would've done -"

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, if there's anything I can do . . ."

"I'll be leaving in a few days, so don't get too used to having me around." Inuyasha stated, mounting his horse. He seemed to have a little trouble with that now that his arm was injured, but he looked to have gotten accustomed to it for the time being.

Kagome looked a little disappointed before her and Inuyasha's attentions were both drawn elsewhere. A wagon was coming their way, kicking up a good bit of dust but not seeming to be moving too quickly. It didn't look like too many people ever came this way, so who was this person?

Kagome seemed to brighten up when the wagon got closer, "Hey!" she shouted, smiling and waving.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha questioned as the driver of the wagon gave a wave back.

Now that he was close enough to see, he seemed to be a rather peculiar guy. He had dark brown hair with an odd hair style. One side of his bangs was grown out over the right side of his face so that it was covered completely and only one of his deep blue eyes was visible. He stopped the wagon near them, getting off. He looked to be about twenty or so and was pretty tall.

"Hi Kagome, I brought the stuff to fix that room." he stated. He seemed good natured enough.

"Thanks."

"Who's this?" the stranger questioned, looking to Inuyasha.

"Name's Inuyasha, got a problem with it?" Inuyasha piped in. He had a feeling he'd seen this guy somewhere before, he just wasn't sure where.

"Hey, just curious. I haven't been here for too long."

"And who're _you_?"

"His name's Seiya and he's just been helping us out with the house." Kagome interrupted. What was with Inuyasha and the third degree all of a sudden? "You're not getting cautious for me already are you?"

Inuyasha paused before turning his nose up, "Hmph, why would I? Just figured you should know this place's full of outlaws, you just never know who you're talkin' to."

Kagome just stared after him as he rode off. He was a confusing one, that was for sure. It was strange how he contradicted himself all the time. He didn't care a thing about her, yet he helped her save her mother after saving her life a few days earlier. He wasn't concerned about her safety, yet he was on the verge of interrogating her friend.

"He's wound a little too tight, don't you think?" Seiya's voice rang in, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Yeah . . ."

"What was he doing here anyway? You don't seem like the type to keep rough company."

"He . . . Well . . . Was helping me out. He's so weird."

Seiya raised an eyebrow, "Weird?"

"Yeah, he paid for my mom's medication and everything, but then he keeps saying that he doesn't care and that he's leaving in a few days anyway. If he doesn't care, then why is he helping?" Kagome asked more to herself than to her friend.

Seiya shrugged, "Maybe you remind him of someone. Some people are kind of like that and that attitude could just be him trying to ignore it." he offered.

Kagome gave him a bit of a blank look. One thing she had noticed was that Seiya just had this weird way of reading people. He may have only been able to see out of one eye, but he certainly wasn't blind. Why couldn't she just know someone normal? It would make life so much easier.

"I don't know, it's just a wild guess." Seiya stated once he realized the way she was looking at him.

"Anyway, so, where's Moyuru? I thought she would want to help." Kagome questioned, changing the subject as Seiya began to unload a few boards and such from the wagon.

"Oh, she's with Kaede. Looks like she's taken an interest in medicine and wants to learn so I left her there for the moment." he answered, "It would be good for her to learn. It's a better earning than carpentry, that's for sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, you're so quiet. Don't you talk?" a young woman questioned Rin.

Rin only stayed silent.

"She hasn't spoken a word since she came here. It is nice of ye to try and get her to speak, but it seems to be a lost cause Moyuru." Kaede stated.

Moyuru let out a heavy sigh. She had helped Kaede to change the girl's bandages and even helped to look after her once Kaede had gotten busy helping someone else. The fact that she hadn't spoken only bothered her. It was just too quiet; normally she at least had her older brother to talk to.

"It looks like she'll be leaving us now, here comes Sesshomaru." Kaede mused aloud.

Sesshomaru walked in, his normal air about him. "Has Rin been well?" he questioned the old healer.

Kaede nodded, "She has been perfectly fine, I even had a bit of help with her today. Her bandages have been changed and her wounds seem to be healing up as they should."

"Good." the sheriff stated simply.

Rin was already up and headed for her adoptive parent, now not seeming as restless as she had been. This was all confusing Moyuru a bit. She had only been in town for a few days and heard some not-so-nice things about the sheriff, but all of this seemed so contradictive to that. He really didn't seem horrible. A little icy, but not the spawn of evil. She felt like she had shrunk when his gaze settled on her for a moment.

"Is this your new helper?" he questioned Kaede.

Kaede nodded, "Aye, she's more of an apprentice. She does well with children."

"There's some business that I have to settle and I need someone to watch Rin in the meantime."

"I can watch her. She really isn't a hassle." Moyuru rang in, though her voice sounded a little less strong than she would've liked it to.

"Fine then, how does two dollars sound for your pay?"

Moyuru blinked, "Really?" she asked, looking a little thrown that that was the starting price. Normally people always wanted her to do jobs for a few cents.

"Unless you would rather work for less." Sesshomaru began.

"Oh, uh, two dollars sounds good." Moyuru said quickly.

"Alright then, I expect you by my office at five tomorrow morning."

Five? That was early! Moyuru didn't think about it for too much longer though. Heck, she was getting paid more than two cents! She could actually get something half-way decent to wear and still have something left over after . . . This was honestly the best job she had ever gotten. "Alright. I'll be there." she said.

"See that you're on time."

"Yes sir."

Without saying much else the sheriff left with the little girl not too far behind. It was getting later into the afternoon and the heat was just beginning to die off as they made it to the sheriff's office. Nearly the only time that Sesshomaru ever had the time to watch Rin himself was when he had paperwork to do.

He seemed completely satisfied when he received no more letters from Naraku. _So, it looks like that really was his last offer. _He thought to himself, but something just didn't seem right. Naraku had been so persistent, even when his father was sheriff. It just didn't seem like Naraku to ever give in. He had earned himself quite a reputation when it came to things like that.

Sesshomaru shrugged it off; he had more important matters to think on.

"Are you deaf? I said beat it; I already have a place to stay!" a very irritated female voice stated loudly.

Sesshomaru only looked up for a second before deciding to ignore it for now. It didn't seem like it was amounting to much anyway. Besides, it was that new woman and she claimed that she could take care of herself.

"Aw, come on . . ." another voice whined. Whoever it was obviously sounded a little drunk.

"I said no, and stop following me damn it!"

Rin seemed to become a bit scared now, moving considerably closer to Sesshomaru. She still stayed silent, but fear was obvious in her eyes. This seemed to happen to her every time someone sounded angry . . . Or used strong language. She would become so easily shaken.

Sesshomaru let out a bit of a sigh. He didn't much like Rin being scared like this and this woman wasn't helping matters. He didn't really much like her, or the drunks in this town. He stood, telling Rin to stay where she was and going for the door.

He got there just in time to see Kagura smack her harasser hard across the face. This only seemed to make the man angry though, and he grabbed her arm hard. "Ow! Let go of me!" she shouted.

Sesshomaru was beginning to step in when something a little more unexpected happened. It didn't even seem like but a split second and the drunkard that had a hold on Kagura's arm was staring down the barrel of a miniature revolver.

"Let go or I _swear _I'll put a bullet between your eyes." Kagura stated in a dangerous tone, cocking the little gun for emphasis.

The man nearly immediately did as he was told, "Yes ma'am."

"Alright, now get out of my sight!"

It didn't take long before the man was hightailing it out of there, headed back toward the saloon of all places. The look on his face said it all though. He thought that this woman was crazy. Something that made things all the more humorous was Sango staring from across the street. She had been heading over, but didn't seem to have gotten there in time before Kagura had taken care of things all by herself.

Sesshomaru let a small smirk cross his face for a second. It was rather amusing to see a man run scared from a woman like that. "Are you truly that used to rough company?" he prompted.

Kagura froze for a moment, quickly hiding the gun again. "He was getting on my every last nerve." she retorted.

"I see. Don't cause so much of a scene next time, you were scaring Rin." Sesshomaru stated in his usual tone.

"What? That's all you came out for?" Kagura exclaimed.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, only stepped back inside his office.

That was it? He just came out because the little kid he was taking care of was frightened by the racket? Kagura just continued to stare after him in disbelief. No wonder the outlaws liked this place so much! So long as you didn't bother the sheriff, nothing happened to you. Well, at least it didn't seem like she had blown her cover. It was a problem and a blessing that this sheriff didn't seem to pay attention to much.

She peered in the sheriff's office, curious about Rin now. When she looked inside, Sesshomaru had already gotten back to sifting through papers and a little girl played with a doll somewhere near him. Was that her? Rin?

"Do you wish to ask me something or are you just going to stand there all day?"

Kagura nearly jumped, but refrained from doing so. Sesshomaru hadn't even looked up from his papers when he said something to her. She gave him a bit of a glare before asking what she had come to ask about in the first place, "Where is the closest inn? I would like to stay somewhere near this place since I've heard about this town being full of ruffians. Staying near the sheriff's office seems to be a good idea." she said. _Not that it really seems to matter much anyway. Some sheriff he is._

"That is an inn across the street incase you failed to notice the sign."

Kagura blinked, turning and looking. Sure enough, there was an inn across the street . . . Of course she hadn't noticed, the sign was so small! The way he had said it made it sound like she was stupid or something! She bit her tongue and forced herself to say a thank you before heading off.

He was seriously going to make this so hard on her! Naraku had told her what would happen to her if she ever failed, and this was as close to failing as she could ever remember getting. This wasn't right!

Naraku wasn't the type to wait, if she didn't do what she was supposed to in the right time frame, he would get tired and _hire _an assassin to take out both her target _and _herself! Or at least that was what he had always threatened. He always said that timing was everything.

She had to hurry, get close to the kid, get close to the sheriff, and . . . Get rid of him. The longest that Naraku had ever been known to wait was two weeks. Two weeks was all she had before she could consider herself dead. That had always been one of the other motives for her to do her jobs without much question. She had seen him track down one of his "servants" before . . . It hadn't been pretty.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought on it. She hated to admit it, but Naraku had been right. If she were to die, then no one would miss her. No one would notice. This was day one; she had thirteen days left to get this all right.

She didn't take too long to set up in her room. She lay back on the small bed after having dressed in a nightgown, fanning herself some with her decorative fan. Why did it have to be so damn hot? She didn't pay attention to the howling of a coyote in the distance as she began to drift off.

A slight knock came at her door, bringing her back from the edge of sleep. _What the hell? _She thought. Grumbling and putting on a housecoat she went to the door, jerking it open and getting ready to give the person on the other side a piece of her mind when she froze.

"Hello Kagura. Weren't expecting to see me here were you?"

"Goshinki, what are you doing here?" Kagura demanded. She had definitely been thrown by his sudden appearance. Had Naraku gotten tired already? She was tense as she prepared to do what she had to do to defend herself.

"Calm down Kagura, I'm not here to kill you if that's what you're thinking. At least not yet. I was sent here after someone else. And Naraku wanted to keep track of how you were doing."

Kagura scoffed, "Not worried about my well-being I'm sure."

"Of course not."

"So, what else are you here for other than being Naraku's watchdog?"

"It seems like there's a few more people he wants dead. A more straight forward approach wouldn't be unusual for Inuyasha; I'm just an outlaw out to kill him before he kills me." Goshinki replied.

"Is that _all _you came here to tell me?" Kagura demanded, seeming annoyed.

"Oh yes, and don't even _think _about changing your mind and trying to escape anytime. He's told me to kill you if you do."

Kagura glared at him. Why was Naraku putting her on such a short leash all of a sudden? He never had before.

"I know what you're thinking Kagura. Don't think he hasn't noticed you being more rebellious lately. That's why he's sending a 'watchdog.'"

Kagura sent him another glare. She didn't like him and his strange ways. How was it that he seemed to be able to read her thoughts? Naraku always had a way of getting the strangest people to work for him, but he wouldn't settle for anything different. Anything to throw people off and anything to get what he wanted.

"Goodbye Kagura." Goshinki stated, before his black clad figure slunk off.

Kagura closed her door, going back to the bed and lying down again. She was going to have one hell of a time trying to get back to sleep now. She couldn't keep going like this forever. She had to get away sometime or another . . . Perhaps after this was all over. If not sooner.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Seiya!" Moyuru shouted as she all but ran to the small campsite that the two had learned to call home. It was nearing dark and her older brother was setting up around the wagon and feeding the horses.

Seiya looked to her, seeming a little confused. She seemed excited, but what about? "Moyuru, what's that all about?" he questioned her once she made it to him.

"I got a job!" she exclaimed brightly.

"Really . . . Doing what?" he inquired, looking a little worried. He didn't trust too many people and he wasn't so sure about his sister taking on jobs for them. Who knew what some people were really planning sometimes.

"Babysitting."

Seiya didn't look to be expecting that one, "Well, that seems alright. Who is it for?"

"The sheriff. He said he'd pay me two dollars if I took care of that little girl for a day." Moyuru replied. She was all too happy about two dollars, but that was a good bit of money for a babysitting job.

Seiya blinked, "That's pretty good." he stated, sitting down finally. He had a campfire going and a tent set up. He let out a heavy sigh. Things had been so hard lately, especially since good jobs were hard to come by. It looked like Moyuru had had better luck than he had.

He stared off for a bit. He had so far only made enough money to get food for Moyuru and himself. They had hit some really hard times since running out this way, but they really didn't have any other way to go. The town had been rumored to be rather busy and that was what had drawn him to it. Busy towns meant a good bit of work, if only starting out wasn't so slow.

"Seiya?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

She had been talking? "I'm sorry, I was just thinking." he said in apology.

"When are we going to have a real place to stay? I'm tired of staying in a tent and trying to act like we're completely fine when we hardly have enough money to eat with."

Seiya seemed to nearly flinch. He didn't like this situation much either. He had offered to do the jobs he had done for Kagome and hadn't made her pay much. He was hoping that she would let someone else know about him so he could start getting some offers.

"Things'll pick up soon enough, don't worry about it. You stay with Kaede enough as it is so you'll be fine. She feeds you lunch and teaches you what she knows so you just worry about that and I'll worry about the rest of it. We'll be up on our feet in no time." he tried to assure her.

"I was thinking about taking a job as a waitress-"

"No. You remember why we left in the first place." Seiya cut her off.

"But we need the money." Moyuru argued.

"You know what other kinds of 'businesses' run out of saloons. Bounty hunters, prostitutes, and I don't want you around a bunch of drunks. You're safer with Kaede."

"I can take care of myself, and besides, you're not my dad so stop ordering me around! I just want to help!"

Seiya let out a heavy sigh. This was just what he needed, "What time do you have to go to your job in the morning?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Moyuru crossed her arms. She still hadn't forgotten but was willing to let the subject go for now, "Five."

"I'll walk you there in the morning, just get some sleep." Seiya stated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So? I know it all seems a little unfocused at the moment, but it'll get put together soon enough. Especially when Kagura's time starts running low and things get a little desperate. Next chapter's when I'm going to try and link everyone's little plots . . . Like everyone's little world collides with the other's. I'm just not so sure about how things should turn out. . . Anyway, here's a preview._

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 5: More Than Meets the Eye_

_So things seem to be pretty turbulent for just about everyone, but some have worse problems than others. There's also a lot more to some people than they would like others to know. _

_Reviews are appreciated and I hope you keep reading and I hope that I didn't confuse you too much._

_Mayu Kitsune_


	5. More Than Meets the Eye

_Alright, this chapter I had some problems with. I went on a writing binge and stayed up until nearly four in the morning to write it. I finished it, went to bed, got up later and decided that I wasn't happy with it! I was trying to keep everyone in character and get points across without making things too confusing or too focused on my own made up characters. Anyway, after cutting and pasting this thing to death, I think I'm finally happy with it. Read review and enjoy!_

_Mayu Kitsune._

_Oh yeah, and there's a little bit of fluff in this one! Cheers to fluff!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 5: More Than Meets the Eye**

"So Kagome, how's your mother been doing since Inuyasha here got the medicine for her?" Miroku questioned as Kagome served them dinner for the fourth or fifth day in a row.

She smiled, "She's been doing good. She's still in bed a lot, but she seems a lot better now. Thanks for asking."

Inuyasha let out a huff as soon as Kagome was out of ear-shot. "Why do you have to bring all that up Miroku?"

"I don't see what's wrong with it; you did something nice for her. And she's a really pretty girl too." Miroku replied. A smile drew its way across his face, "So, Inuyasha, you ever consider settling down? I'd say she's a keeper."

Inuyasha shot him a look, "I considered it before."

"And?"

"Shit happened. I'm not settling." Inuyasha retorted grumpily. "I don't see _you _settling down with anyone either, you just go from one girl to the next."

Miroku looked to the ceiling innocently, "I can't help it if the ladies love me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Ladies loving Miroku? That would be one cold day in hell. Especially if someone were to judge by how many times the gambler had gotten smacked across the face. Inuyasha had only known him for a little over a year and he had lost count at about a hundred. Well, he hadn't actually lost count; he just didn't care to count anymore after so many.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked to Kagome in confusion as she approached with a few glasses. She looked a little confused herself.

"We didn't order those." Inuyasha stated.

"I know, but she said to give them to you . . . From her." Kagome replied, motioning with her head to one of the showgirls currently lounging a bit.

The red-headed woman winked at the two men as they turned to look. It seemed as though she had had her eyes on the two and buying them a drink just seemed like something to do. She blew Miroku a kiss, making the gambler happy enough.

"See? The ladies love me." Miroku confirmed.

"Right . . ." Inuyasha said slowly, giving a look to his drink. "Well, if you like her so much then you can have my drink too." he added, sliding the glass over to his friend.

Kagome had already gone about her business again, getting some of the other customer's orders to them when her attention was caught by someone sitting in her area. "Seiya?" she asked as she approached.

"Oh, hi." Seiya replied, looking up to her from the table. He looked a little rough, like he had had a hard day. "Do you have anything kind of light . . . You know?"

Kagome nodded slowly, "Sure . . ."

"Good, can I have a glass?"

"Okay." she said, taking the money he held out to her. This was throwing her off. He didn't seem like the type to drink, so what was driving him to it now? He had been okay the other day, what was wrong with him now?

"Hey, Miroku." Inuyasha said in a hush-hush tone.

"Yeah?"

"You see that guy over there?" Inuyasha questioned, discreetly gesturing to Seiya.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Doesn't he seem a little familiar to you?"

Miroku took a hard look, trying not to be too conspicuous at the same time. There _was _something familiar about him though he couldn't quite place what. He was sure that he had never met him before though. "He does." Miroku replied, his eyebrows furrowing, "I just can't place him."

Seiya seemed oblivious enough as he continued to mope, just sitting there, looking depressed, and waiting on his drink. He knew this was probably not the best way to go about dealing with his problems, but he had too many and didn't want to even think about them. Maybe if he were just a little tipsy he'd have an easier time getting them off his mind for a moment.

His attention was drawn elsewhere by a sudden commotion. It appeared that a waitress had tripped, spilling a large glass of beer all over a table where a few men had been gambling. None of the men looked too happy.

"I-I'm sorry about that . . ." the waitress stammered.

"You _do _know you're gonna have to pay for all of this." one of the men stated.

"But I don't have a lot of money."

"That's alright, you can pay for it in _other _ways." the man replied, jerking the scared waitress into his lap. She let out a yelp, trying to get back up, but finding it hard to do so with the man's arm wrapped around her. The other men just laughed, throwing out more jokes and laughing a bit more at her attempts to get away.

"No! Let me go!"

"Not until you pay up doll."

"Jerks." Inuyasha muttered darkly, setting down what he had been eating and beginning to get up, Miroku with him. They paused upon seeing that Seiya seemed to have gotten there first.

"What now?" Miroku questioned.

"I guess we just see what happens." Inuyasha answered, sitting back down. He watched the carpenter intently to see what he would do next. There just had to be more to that guy than he was letting on . . . Something about him was just a little off.

"Excuse me sir," Seiya began casually as he stopped near them.

"What do _you _want boy?" one of the men demanded, obviously disappointed that Seiya had interrupted their fun.

"I think you should let the woman go. She said she was sorry."

"She ruined our game."

"It was an accident." Seiya argued.

"Are you going to pay the money for her?" one of the men questioned.

"I don't have the money-"

"Then it looks like there ain't much you can do. This ain't none of your business anyway kid." the man cut him off.

Seiya sent the man a glare. He wasn't liking this and talking nice wasn't getting him anywhere at the moment. Mr. Nice Guy was going to have to hit the road for the time being.

Kagome paused with Seiya's drink as she came back from the bar to notice the predicament. What was he doing? That was the roughest bunch in the town and he was picking a fight with the leader, Slaughterer Sam! _Oh great, not another fight_. She thought as she took note of the expression on Seiya's face. He looked determined.

"Alright, beer for brains, the lady said she wanted you to let her go." Seiya snapped, this time much more forceful than he had been. This earned him quite a few surprised looks and laughs at the same time.

Sam locked glares with him for a moment before getting to his feet and passing the shaking waitress to another of his pals. "Look kid-"

"I'm not a kid."

"You're not really smart either are you? Now I don't wanna have to kill you, but you're really pissin' me off." Sam growled through clenched teeth.

"The feeling's mutual." Seiya retorted.

"He's got guts, I'll give 'im that much." Inuyasha commented from where he was watching. Seiya didn't even seem the least bit intimidated and Sam was obviously bigger than him. He had to look up to glare at the guy, but it didn't even faze him.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Miroku asked.

"It's not our problem." Inuyasha stated, his attention still trained on the scene unfolding in front of them. So Seiya wasn't all nice all the time. This could be interesting.

"Does this little lady really mean that much to you?"

"I just think you're being a complete and total ass to her. A _real _man wouldn't treat a woman like that. You _could _just spare yourself a lot of trouble and let her go."

Seiya's statements were getting him quite a few surprised looks from other people in the saloon. By now everyone's attention had been caught. Some men were shaking their heads slowly while others seemed to be silently cheering the carpenter on.

None of this seemed to matter to Seiya though. This man reminded him a bit of someone, and that someone was the reason he was having such a hard time. _That someone _happened to be someone that he hated and he was not about to let anyone like _that someone _get off easy.

"Look, the little man wants to fight." Sam laughed, looking to his buddies who laughed as well.

"No, I don't. I just want you to-"

His sentence was cut off as the bigger man's fist came across his face. He stumbled, using a table to catch himself. It didn't look like he would do much more as he tried to gather his thoughts together again. He hadn't seen that punch coming and he was really feeling it.

Inuyasha sighed. Maybe there wasn't anything special about this guy. So far he just seemed to be getting the snot beat out of him. Perhaps he was just thinking too hard.

"I bet on the big guy." Miroku said all of a sudden, only earning him a look from his friend, "Twenty dollars."

"Hey! Break it up!" Kagome's voice suddenly shouted. She didn't want another bar fight to break out, and at the rate things were going, if she didn't do something then another one was inevitable. "Come on, can't we all be civilized here?" she demanded, giving a pointed look to Sam. "Would you _please _let the waitress go?"

"She messed up our game."

"But it was an accident."

"You can join her if it'll make you feel any better."

Kagome paused, backing up a bit. This wasn't going too well, but what could she do? She couldn't just leave poor Hannah to those jerks! She grabbed an empty glass on the table next to her when the big man turned his back to her. It looked like the bar fight was inevitable. _I don't really want a fight, but it looks like I'll have to start it._

A strong hand caught her arm before she had a chance to let the heavy glass fly. She looked back to see that Inuyasha had made his way over to her. He didn't seem to think that her next plan of action was a good idea.

"Are you tryin' to get yourself killed?" he demanded.

"No, but somebody's gotta do something."

Inuyasha pulled her protectively behind him, "Me and Miroku can handle it. You'll just get yourself hurt."

"But your arm." Kagome argued.

"It's fine, it hurts a little but it's not like I can't still move it."

"Um, Inuyasha." Miroku said, elbowing his friend in the side and earning himself a glare.

"What?"

"I think someone else is beating us to the guy."

Inuyasha looked just in time to see Seiya walk calmly back over to Sam. The normally mild tempered carpenter actually looked angry. His one good eye was narrowed into a glare that could have rivaled the sheriff's.

Kagome stared a bit. She had really only known Seiya for a week, but this didn't seem like him. Of course, she'd never really seen him angry before either. If he had been glaring at her like that she was sure that she would've run for the hills.

Sam turned upon feeling a slight tap on his shoulder only to have his face met with a fist. He stumbled, his back hitting the bar. "What the-" he muttered angrily as he began to recover. He looked for his attacker only to find the man that he had punched a few moments earlier glaring daggers at him.

"You little son of a biscuit eater." Sam growled.

There were quite a few raised eyebrows in the saloon and a good deal of silence as well. This was unexpected, a mere carpenter taking on the most cutthroat gang leader in the town. Seiya didn't even seem too perturbed that Sam was so much bigger than him and it was catching a good bit of attention.

"I didn't want to fight, but you're not giving me much of a choice." Seiya stated.

Sam charged him, trying to catch him with another punch, but Seiya wasn't going to be taken off guard by the same trick twice. He ducked at the last second, letting Sam's punch sail over his head. He came back up with a punch of his own, slamming a fist into Sam's stomach.

Sam doubled over looking stunned. This was entirely not what he expected. He was barely aware of exactly what it was that he had leaned over when Seiya punched him, but unfortunately for him, Seiya was well aware. It didn't take but another moment before Seiya practically slammed his opponent's face into the hard wooden table, knocking the man senseless.

The whole saloon was nothing but silence as the big man hit the floor, obviously out cold. Most people stared. Even Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku couldn't help but to stare. It was almost like it was the big guy that hadn't stood a chance!

Seiya suddenly paused, seeming to revert back to the way he had been before when he noticed that his opponent didn't show any signs of getting back up anytime soon. "I didn't kill him did I?" he asked, looking a little troubled now.

"Why you!" one of the other members of Sam's gang shouted.

Seiya looked a little taken off as he was jumped by a group of a few men. What was this? The other guy had asked for it! It wasn't his fault that the man picked a fight with the wrong person on the wrong day.

"You owe me twenty dollars." Inuyasha said to Miroku before the two began to enter themselves into the fray.

Seiya seemed to be having a few difficulties, but now the men had forgotten about the waitress from before. One of them never saw what hit him as the woman took up her tray, hitting him hard with it. This opened up a hole big enough for Seiya to slip out without too much injury.

"No! Wait! EVERYONE PLEASE STOOOOOOOP!" Kagome cried out in despair. Yet again, the whole saloon was a war zone. _Great, now I'm going to be working overtime again! _She thought as she sank down behind the bar and waited for the storm to calm. _Could things get any worse?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's cute, I'll give her that much." Kagura stated. She had caught up with the girl that had been babysitting Rin. They had been deep into conversation about nearly everything from the places they would like to see, to men. Kagura thought it all to be ridiculous, but she had to keep up the act and at least seem trustworthy before she could get to Rin. She had twelve more days after this to earn the sheriff's trust or else . . .

"I can't get her to say anything though." Moyuru said, frowning, "I'm kinda glad you came along, things were beginning to get a little too quiet."

"Well, you did look slightly bored."

"Really?"

"Only _slightly_." Kagura replied sarcastically.

They were walking down the sidewalk toward a small restaurant. Kagura had promised to pay for them a meal if they were hungry and Moyuru had been all too happy to accept. This job was turning out to be absolutely wonderful! She should have done this kind of thing more often.

Moyuru paused as she caught sight of a piece of paper hanging up on the side of one of the buildings. Her eyes went a bit wide when she realized what it was. _Another one? _She thought, making sure that no one was looking before snatching it off of the wall and crumbling it up.

"What was that?" Kagura questioned.

Moyuru stiffened, holding the wadded up poster behind her back and putting on an innocent expression, "What was what?"

Kagura was beginning to question her further when a loud crash caught her attention. _Looks like all hell's broken loose._ Kagura thought as she stared in the direction of the saloon. Someone had just gone flying through the window and she could see the deputy going to settle it. But where was the sheriff?

Moyuru looked down upon feeling a tug on her skirt. Rin was clinging tightly to it, nearly hiding her face in the folds. "It's alright." Moyuru said softly, trying to be of some comfort.

"This has all got to be scaring her. It's probably better we get her away from that dump." Kagura stated.

"Right. But what about eating?" Moyuru questioned, her stomach letting out a growl. The restaurant had been kind of close to the saloon, but on the other side of it from where they were standing.

"Don't worry about it. We'll come back later when this mess is cleaned up."

Moyuru let out something that sounded a little like a whine, but picked up Rin and headed back the way she had come after she had put the wadded up poster away to burn it later. _I can't believe they've made it this far already. _She thought, walking back toward Kaede's in silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take too long for Sango to get everyone's attention in the saloon, especially not with the loud firing of the shotgun she had brought with her. Things got quiet rather quickly as soon as a few shots were fired at the ceiling. "Alright! What caused all this?" she demanded.

She sighed as there seemed to be nothing but silence. "Okay . . . Can someone tell me who started it then?"

Fingers were pointed everywhere.

She couldn't just arrest everyone in the saloon! It was pointless to ask, all she could really do was proclaim the saloon closed so that the employees would have an easier time cleaning up. This could take a little bit of force to accomplish emptying the place.

"Everyone out, this place looks worse than tornado alley. Move it people!" she ordered.

There were quite a few grumbles and a few disagreeable people, but the place soon cleared, the last of the people to be leaving being Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha was searching trough the people currently filing out the door to see if he could find Seiya, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Had that waitress led him out a back door or something? It was possible.

"Well hello Miss." Miroku greeted the deputy, tipping his hat to her.

"Hi. It's good to see that you and your friend didn't start this one." Sango replied.

"You seem a little disappointed. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just find it kind of hard to do justice when you can't pinpoint who did what."

Miroku gained a thoughtful expression, "You know . . ." he began, "If you're disappointed that you didn't get to make an arrest, then I'll gladly take the blame."

Sango gave the gambler a flat look as he held his arms out to her.

"Well? You can tie me up, drag me off, and then we can be _alone_. . ." Miroku offered hopefully, raising both eyebrows.

There was a loud smack before the deputy could be seen walking out, her shotgun slung over her shoulder. "Stupid lecher." she muttered darkly on her way out the door.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh. So the gambler still hadn't learned yet? Some things just never change. He occupied himself with something else for the moment. Where was that Kagome girl? He hadn't seen her since the big fight broke out.

He left his buddy behind, finally finding Kagome cleaning behind the bar. She was on her hands and knees with a rag furiously scrubbing at the floor to get the sticky beer and whiskey off. "Stupid drunks, stupid beer, stupid . . ."

"Are you okay?"

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, calming down once she noticed who it was. "Yeah, just fine."

"Don't scrub so hard, there's probably still glass on the floor." Inuyasha scolded once he felt a few shards crunch under his feet. The last thing he needed was to have to take her to the doctor to get some cut stitched up or something.

"It's okay; I already swept it - Ow!" Kagome exclaimed, stopping and looking upset at her hand that now had a nice cut in it. "Ohhh. . ." she moaned in frustration.

Inuyasha sighed, "I told you, idiot."

Kagome shot him a look before getting to her feet so she could see in the light. "Ow." she muttered to herself, "I think there's still a piece in there."

"Let me see." Inuyasha stated. He rolled his eyes a bit when she seemed to ignore him. Was she really going to have to be so difficult? He didn't hesitate to grab her wrist, pulling her hand towards him so that he could get a better look.

Kagome seemed a little shocked, but didn't protest. He hadn't been rough with her, but did he have to look so closely? Her cheeks tinged a faint red as she watched him. He was holding her hand so close to him that she could feel his body heat.

"Hold still." he ordered suddenly.

Kagome couldn't help but to flinch a bit as he pulled the small glass shard out, setting it down on the bar beside them before taking out a handkerchief and beginning to wrap her hand in it as carefully as he could. "You should really learn not to be so clumsy." he muttered.

The only reply he got was silence as he finished, tying off the hankie. He looked back up to see Kagome staring at him a bit. "What're you staring at?" he questioned.

Kagome immediately averted her gaze elsewhere. "Nothing." she answered quickly, her blush becoming a bit more obvious as she took her hand back. Luckily for her though, Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.

"I'm gonna go back to the inn . . . I feel like crap." he muttered, "Oh, here."

Kagome barely caught the coins as he tossed them to her.

"A tip." he said simply before walking out.

No sooner had he left than Kagome was swamped by a few of her waitress friends. It didn't look like there was going to be much cleaning up going on like this. What was it with them? Were they just trying to throw her together with that guy? He was a bounty hunter! Things wouldn't ever go anywhere like that! It didn't seem to matter how many times she told them that though. The accusations were still made and she was still blushing as red as a beet.

Inuyasha stopped in front of the inn, picking a wadded piece of paper up from the ground. It looked like it had been some kind of poster or something. The one thing that had interested him in it was the large black "W" that had been visible even in its damaged and crinkled state.

He unfolded it curiously. "Wanted" was written across the top in big bold letters and the words "dead or alive" were written at the bottom along with a stated reward of a thousand dollars. In the middle was a picture of someone that looked suspiciously like. . .

_No way_. Inuyasha thought to himself. _A thousand dollars for him?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya cautiously peeked around the corner of the saloon door, hesitantly entering. He noticed the waitress from earlier and slowly began that way. She was busy picking up some of the glasses on the floor that had managed to escape being broken and could still be used. She had smuggled him out the back door and he hadn't even been able to come back in to see how she was or anything.

She paused upon seeing someone's feet in front of her, her gaze slowly traveling upwards to meet Seiya's. She seemed at a loss for words or actions as their eyes locked for a moment.

"Uh . . . here, let me, uh, help you with that." Seiya offered quietly after a moment, kneeling down to pick up a few more of the glasses.

The waitress smiled at him a bit as she stood, setting a few of the heavy mugs on the table next to them. She began situating quite a few on a tray so she could carry them back to be washed. "Thanks." she said, her voice nearly inaudible.

Seiya stood with a few more glasses, setting them on the tray as well, "Oh, no. You don't have to thank _me_, I helped cause all this mess."

"Don't worry about it, things could've been worse." the waitress replied, "Besides, I should be thanking you for earlier. Sam's been harassing me and some of the other girls here for a little while now, I'm glad you stepped up."

Seiya went a shade of red, "Oh, that . . . Um, it was nothing . . ." he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the ground.

The waitress smiled softly at him, "You're about one of the only real gentlemen I've ever met."

"Oh . . . Really?" Seiya managed. He blushed an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible. What was with him? He could stand up to some guy nearly twice his size and not even be afraid, but he felt like running screaming from a girl! His knees felt all weak and his palms were getting sweaty.

The waitress couldn't help but laugh a bit at his sudden shyness. "So, does the gentleman have a name? I can't say I know what it is."

"Seiya . . . Uh, my name's Seiya."

"Seiya." the waitress repeated, deciding she liked the sound of it, "My name's Hannah."

An awkward silence fell over both of them for a moment before Hannah spoke up again, "So, you came back to help?"

"Yeah. That and to see if you were okay. I mean, you shoved me out the back door so fast I didn't have time to do much of anything." he replied with a bit of a laugh.

"I'm fine." she said, smiling, "And it's really nice of you to help."

Once Seiya had done nearly all he could do he decided that it was time that he left. He didn't want Moyuru waiting on him for too long, nor did he want her at the campsite by herself at night. You couldn't be too cautious at times.

"So you said you're a carpenter?" Hannah asked as they both stood right outside the door.

"Well, yeah. Just trying to make a living."

"I can put in a good word for you with the owner. I'm sure they'll pay a good price if you helped fix the window and some of the furniture." Hannah offered.

Seiya seemed all too happy. This could be one of the breaks he had been looking for. Finally, some real work! "That would be great." he stated with a smile.

Hannah smiled back, "Well then it looks like I'll be seein' you tomorrow."

"I guess so. Well . . . goodbye for now."

He was beginning to leave when Hannah asked him to wait. He looked to her in question for a moment as she caught up with him. She seemed like she wanted to say something, but was really hesitant about it. "What is it?" he questioned after a moment.

He was surprised to say the least when she stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again." she said softly, before nearly running back into the saloon to help the others.

Seiya only stared after her for a bit. He could feel all the blood rushing to his face as he tried to make his heart stop beating so hard. He had to make his legs move as he walked away. That Hannah . . . She was nice . . . And pretty. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Soooooo cute! Yeah, I had to find something to do with Inuyasha and Kagome, and not to mention my two trademark made-ups. You gotta love Seiya don't you? Come on, say it! He's so Kawaii! He was in my first fic as well and he's already got quite a fan club of my friends at school. I drew a picture of him and it got kidnapped, photocopied, and returned to me a week later. . . He's one popular guy. Next thing you know, they'll be asking me for a ransom._

_So, have you figured out who it is on the wanted poster yet? I'm pretty sure that most of you have. For those of you that haven't,(says in sing-song tone) I'm not telling! Anyway, here's a preview for the next chapter._

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 6: Wanted Dead Or Alive_

_So, now it seems that Inuyasha has a target, a surprising one. What happens when he tries to do his job and what could this person's bounty be so high for? What did they do and what exactly are they wanted for? Also, Sessomaru returns! So, where'd he go? Find out! Next Chapter!_

_Thank you for your time and patience! Don't forget to review!_

_Mayu Kitsune_


	6. Wanted Dead or Alive

_Well here it is finally, the anticipated chapter six! Or at least anticipated by the few people who actually read this one. I can't believe I'm on to chapter six and only gotten a little over twenty reviews . . . But I guess no one really wants to read a western huh? I can understand if someone skips over my fic for the sole purpose of it being a western . . . But my friends seem to think I'm pulling it off. I hope other people think so too. This fic's having a hard time getting noticed, so if you have friends that like to read good fan fiction, please tell them about me! I would appreciate it very, very, very much! Words couldn't express it! _

_Also, I always like to hear what people think about my original characters! I know I told you that I used them in another story already, but hey, CLAMP fools around and puts their characters in different stories, so why can't I? Seiya is my favorite made-up . . . Well, him and Moyuru both since they're brother and sister. I didn't really get to show much of his character in Sorrowful Soul, so I put him in this one so I could show off more of his personality. My friend was the one that suggested to me that I make him a carpenter, and that worked out pretty darn well, or at least I think so! _

_So, think you've figured who's on the wanted poster yet? Here's the moment of truth to figure out if you got it right or not. Here it is, chapter 6! Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Wanted Dead or Alive

So far it was dark out already, and the sheriff still had yet to come by Kaede's place to pick up Rin. Moyuru waited patiently, knowing that Seiya would be by any moment now to get her and go "home." It seemed as though she would have to explain to him that this watching-the-little-girl thing had turned into an overnight thing.

She wasn't complaining though; Rin hadn't given her any problems and her two dollars was an easy two dollars to earn, but she didn't want to take Rin back to her and Seiya's place. How would she explain to the sheriff that he had left the little girl to someone that didn't even have a house to live in? She had already run it by Kaede to stay at her house overnight and had gotten permission.

Sure enough, it wasn't much longer before Seiya came knocking on the door. Moyuru gave him a bit of an odd look as he walked in. His lip was busted and a bruise was already pretty dark on his face. He hadn't gotten into that bar fight earlier in the day had he? What would he have been doing in there? Not spending their hard-earned money on drinks she hoped.

Seiya said a polite hello to Kaede before finding Moyuru. "Are you ready to go?" he questioned her.

"No, I'm going to have to stay here for the night. I still have to look after Rin and I don't think we can take care of her where we're at." Moyuru answered. Her eyebrows furrowed, "What happened to you?"

"What?"

"Your face."

"Oh." Seiya said, seeming to get it. "Don't worry about it. Just had a little accident on a job, that's all."

"Yeah right, did you just _happen _to fall on someone's fist?" Moyuru questioned.

Seiya looked a little indignant. "It's not a big problem, so I got into a fight."

"It wouldn't happen to have been that bar fight earlier would it?"

The carpenter stayed silent. Moyuru was fifteen and not stupid at all. It didn't look like he could really hide the fact from her. "Everything's fine, nothing much happened."

Moyuru scowled at him, taking him out of the room where Rin was playing around with a fan that Kagura had gotten for her earlier in the day. "Yeah right!" Moyuru exclaimed in a whisper once they were in the hallway, "What the hell were you doing in there? You know we don't have the money for you to start drinking!"

"I wasn't going to start drinking. If I had I would be drunk right about now wouldn't I?"

Now Moyuru was the one without much to say. She knew he was right. Her mind wandered over something else that she had temporarily forgotten about and she spoke up again. "We can't exactly afford to draw too much attention to ourselves now either."

Seiya looked puzzled. "What?" he questioned. What was she talking about, "couldn't afford to draw attention"?

She reached into her pocket to pull out something, but paused when she couldn't find it. Where was it? That wadded up piece of paper! She lost it! Panicked, she turned her pocket inside out, but found nothing. "Oh sh-" she caught herself before she could complete the word.

"What is it?"

"The posters, they've made it all the way here already!"

Seiya paled, "What? Damn!" he muttered quietly, his fist clenching.

"The wanted posters with your picture on it! Now they're offering a thousand dollars! I found one today on the side of the inn, but I snatched it and crumpled it up. I put it in my pocket so I could burn it later but it must've fallen out!" she cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "They're onto us. It won't be long before people around here come looking for you."

Seiya sighed, hugging her. "It's alright. You know what to do if something happens to me."

"But I don't _want _anything to happen to you."

"We both knew it would come to this sometime. We can't do anything to change it." Seiya replied, releasing her after a moment and deciding to change the subject, "It doesn't look like the sheriff'll be back here for a while. I'm just going to go home; I'll come by and see you in the morning."

Seiya's eyebrows furrowed when Moyuru didn't answer. "Don't worry, everything'll be fine. Just don't act like there's something wrong and I'll try to stay a little more in the shadows alright?"

"Okay . . . Just stay out of trouble."

"I'll see you later."

With that Seiya left, going back to their "home" at the campsite.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Help! Help me! He's crazy I tell you! Insane!" A voice could be heard shouting outside.

Sango looked confused as she came out of the sheriff's office where she had occupied herself with petting her feline friend Kirara and dealing with any problems that the townspeople may have come to her with. She had been hoping that Sesshomaru would be back soon. Some of the people had begun acting up when they figured that he wasn't around. So what was someone up to this time?

She stared a little when she noticed Sesshomaru riding back. So he had finally decided to return, but who was doing all the yelling and what about? In the dark it took her a moment to make out the rope that was attached to Sesshomaru's horse, apparently tied to someone who was doing all the shouting.

The sheriff stopped his horse in front of his office. "Well, I see that my town is still intact." he commented.

"You're welcome." Sango replied sarcastically, knowing good and well that Sesshomaru would never say a "thank you" and his comment was about as close as she was getting to one.

"Thank God! He stopped!" the man tied up exclaimed. He looked dirty and banged up pretty badly. His feet had been tied so that he couldn't stand, and his hands were tied as well.

Sango gave the man a questioning look. "One of the train robbers?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Where are the others?"

"They ran."

"Why are you dragging this one?" Sango questioned, that being what she wanted to ask all along. She had seen the sheriff do plenty of odd things as a form of punishment, but this was new.

"He complained that he was tired, so I didn't make him walk the rest of the way." Sesshomaru replied simply. "I trust that you can take care of matters here; I have to go get Rin."

Sango nodded slowly, "Alright."

Sesshomaru didn't even bother getting off the horse, cutting the rope tied to the man before putting the horse into a laid back trot. He didn't even seem bothered that he had probably just traumatized the man he had been dragging. He didn't care about that anyway; he was just interested in picking up Rin, sure that by now her babysitter was getting tired.

It didn't take long at all before he had stopped by Kaede's, picked the little girl up, and paid her babysitter. Rin seemed content enough, playing with a fan that Moyuru had told him that that Kagura woman had gotten for her. It seemed as thought Kagura had also bought them dinner as well, at least according to Moyuru.

What was Kagura's sudden interest in Rin all of a sudden? To Sesshomaru, who had seen all kinds of people, she didn't seem like the type to be interested in children. He decided that he wouldn't lose any sleep over it. It was probably nothing any more important than another woman trying to win him over, and failing miserably.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this? He just doesn't seem like that much of a threat." Miroku stated as he and Inuyasha sat in wait at the saloon the next morning.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Didn't you read the poster? That's the guy and he's wanted for murder."

"He's a carpenter; he doesn't even carry a gun on him."

"But the poster said he didn't even use a gun, he killed the man with his bare hands! That fight yesterday only proves that he could do it."

Miroku sighed, "I guess you've got a point."

"Besides, the nice guy act's perfect for a murderer that wants to lie low." the bounty hunter pointed out, trying to make his argument even stronger.

It didn't look as though Inuyasha had had to go very far to find his next target. A thousand dollars was a lot of money and that kind of price on someone's head was hard to ignore. It had come as a bit of a shock for the person wanted in this case to be the carpenter who seemed to be harmless enough. Of course, there were plenty of people that put on an act, and he was sure that this was what he was looking at this time around.

It wasn't too much longer before Seiya came walking in the door of the saloon. He quickly located the girl that Sam had been harassing the day before, not taking long at all for him to start a conversation with her. From the sounds of it, it seemed as though she had gotten some work for him to do for the owner of the place.

"There he is, now we just gotta wait for him to leave to catch him." Inuyasha said quietly.

Miroku looked to him in question, "And how do you plan on catching him if he's really supposed to be like you say he is?"

"You saw the poster, it said dead or alive. It would be safer just to bring him in dead."

Miroku's eyebrows furrowed a bit, "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am. We've dealt with people like this before remember? Like that one guy we brought down, he was posing as a nice doctor."

"I guess so." Miroku mused, thinking about that particular manhunt. Again, Inuyasha had another point. That guy had been one of the hardest to bring down. He had even used one of his own patients as a hostage . . . A little kid no less. It was possible that Seiya was the same way . . . Maybe.

Seiya sat down on one of the stools as Hannah asked him to wait. He patiently waited for her to come back with the owner. It looked like he was going to be there for a while and to Inuyasha, him sitting there was a thousand dollars just waiting to be collected, and he didn't feel like waiting any longer.

The bounty hunter got to his feet, getting up and beginning over to the bar. The look on his face alone spelt out trouble. He was tired of sitting around already and he was going to confront this guy here and now.

"Inuyasha, what're you doing?" Miroku questioned.

"Getting down to business." Inuyasha answered as he approached the carpenter, who didn't even notice him as he stopped about a foot away. Seiya was too deep in thought to really care who was near him at the moment. Besides that, Inuyasha had stopped on his blind side.

"Hey, you." Inuyasha said, trying to get his attention.

Seiya nearly jumped but kept himself from doing so. "Yeah?" he prompted, turning to look at the bounty hunter. He seemed to falter for a moment, but it didn't show much.

"You're the new guy right?"

"Right, I just got here last week."

"So, what brings you out this way? I heard this town's full of outlaws, wouldn't happen to be one of them would you?" Inuyasha demanded, giving him a pointed look.

Seiya seemed a little uneasy, shifting around in his chair. "What makes you think that?" he questioned.

"Oh come on, you took down that guy last night way too easy. You weren't even scared of him."

"Should I have been?"

"Hey Inuyasha, what're you doing? Don't tell me you're still bothering him. Are you trying to scare him off or something?" Kagome demanded as she approached.

Inuyasha looked a little peeved, "_You _would be tryin' to scare him off if you knew what he did."

Seiya seemed to go a little pale. "Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything. All I'm doing here is looking for work." he stated in his defense, staying seated even though it nearly looked as though it was taking everything he had not to get up and run.

"Would you just leave him alone? He hasn't done anything to you; I don't get why you're giving him the third degree all of a sudden." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha didn't say much else, taking out the wanted poster and handing it to her, "Read it."

Kagome looked to him a bit skeptically before she unfolded the piece of paper. Her eyes went wide as she read it. _What? Seiya? No way, this can't be right! He wouldn't do something like that . . . Would he? _Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a stool falling over and hitting the floor.

"Hey wait! Stop!" Inuyasha shouted as Seiya made a mad dash for the door.

"I knew that wasn't such a good idea Inuyasha, you didn't make this any easier on yourself!" Miroku called after the bounty hunter as he started out after him.

Inuyasha ignored him, pulling out his revolver once he made it outside. "Stop right there or I'll let you have a taste of hot lead!"

"Inuyasha! Are you sure about this? What if it's false?" Kagome questioned loudly, making it out the door right after them. It didn't seem to be doing any good; Inuyasha just wasn't hearing any of it. He kept his gun aimed.

The carpenter paused, muttering a curse and turning to face him upon hearing his threat. Could this really be the end of the road? There didn't seem to be any way out of this . . . He had been found after so long. There wouldn't be any getting anywhere after this anyway. People outside were staring at the scene, they would surely figure everything out from the looks of the situation. His past had caught up with him.

"You can either come quietly, or I'll take you in dead. Either way's fine with me, I'll still get paid." Inuyasha stated.

Seiya sent him somewhat of a glare, "I'm not just going to _let _you take me to be strung up like some kind of morbid tree ornament for something that wasn't supposed to happen."

"If you wanna get shot all you've got to do is make a move." the bounty hunter shot back, pulling back the hammer on his revolver despite protests from Kagome and the waitress that Seiya had been talking to before.

Miroku held the two girls back. He didn't much like it when Inuyasha got into a mood like this. He knew that Inuyasha had a tendency to get violent, to shoot first and ask questions later. Especially when it came to murderers; he had a deep hatred of them, that being the reason for his job. It just seemed like sometimes his hate could cloud his judgment. If Kagome or Hannah were to rush in now they could get hurt by either one of the two men in the standoff.

"Inuyasha! Slow down and think! Something about this just doesn't seem right!" Miroku shouted

"Shut up Miroku, that's my call!" Inuyasha growled back.

Miroku nearly cursed. He knew things could get worse if he got in the way. It looked like the only thing he could do was keep the ladies out of danger.

Seiya looked tense as his situation seemed more and more hopeless. He seemed to be searching for a way out, his face obviously showing his deep thought. He didn't seem to be ready to give up just yet. He was beginning to make a break for it again, turning to begin running.

Inuyasha's finger tightened on the trigger as he began to fire. This man was just another murderer that had made the same mistake as plenty of others. It didn't look like this one was going to be hurting anyone else. It would all be over quickly. No one should have been beaten to death . . . This man wouldn't live to do it again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moyuru made her way through the town, studying the list that Kaede had given her. This seemed to be her first job of the day. Kaede had given her a list of things to get at one of the shops and she had hurried on her way. She shoved the list in a pocket and continued on until she noticed a commotion.

Curious, she wandered that way. What was going on over there? It wasn't another fight was it? She knew that Kaede had told her to be quick about this, but she could wait a little bit. She would probably just be on her way again once her curiosity had been satisfied.

"If you wanna get shot all you've got to do is make a move." she heard a voice say.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of her brother being held at gunpoint. Who was the man with the gun? It couldn't have been Inuyasha! She had heard of him, one of the most well-known bounty hunters around! This couldn't be good; she had to do something!

She ran forward, shoving her way through a small crowd that had gathered. "No! Wait!" she shouted, not seeming to have been heard as Seiya began to dart off again and Inuyasha seemed to be about to open fire.

She ran harder. "STOP!"

A gunshot rang out, echoing through the town. There was silence as people couldn't seem to help but stare. Moyuru had run in and shoved Inuyasha's arm, throwing his shot off and sparing her brother's life for now.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Moyuru sent him a glare, "Saving you from killing an innocent person."

Seiya had stopped now, going back to his sister. This wasn't something that he wanted either. On one of the posters he had seen, it had asked for them both to be brought in, naming her his accomplice of sorts. He would have rather been killed than to let her be taken too. "Moyuru, get away!" he shouted.

"And just let someone shoot you? No way!"

Inuyasha seemed a little indignant as Moyuru continued to keep his aim off. He really still only had one arm to do anything with. "Let go! You're protecting a murderer!"

"No I'm not!" Moyuru growled, "He's my brother! Those posters are wrong about him!"

Inuyasha glared back at her a bit, but Miroku's usual voice of reason finally made it to him. "Maybe you should hear the pretty little lady out, there's always two sides to a story." the gambler stated, causing his white haired friend to back off and put his revolver back in its place on his belt.

"Fine." he grumbled, "But if this turns out to be true and he is what they say he is, then he's a dead man."

Kagome and a few others seemed a little relieved that the tension was mostly over. _I knew there had to be some other side to this. That Inuyasha is so stubborn! He almost shot him!_ She thought in disbelief. She breathed a sigh, her hand on her heart, _At least he didn't though._

Not too much time passed before things calmed down and Moyuru was sharing her side of the story. Inuyasha, Miroku, Seiya, and herself were all sitting at a somewhat secluded table in the saloon. Inuyasha had seemed a little irritated that this was turning out to be such a hassle, but if everyone was insisting on it then he would listen, or half-way listen as the case may be.

"All this really started a long time ago." Moyuru began, "When our 'father' adopted us."

"If you could even call him that." Seiya muttered darkly.

Miroku blinked, "The poster said that that was who you killed. Why would you kill someone that took you in?"

"Took us in? That's what everyone says, they don't know what he was really like or what his intentions really were." Seiya retorted coolly.

Inuyasha scoffed, "How do we know you're not lying? Are you going to try saying that you weren't the one that killed him now? I'm used to that. Murderers are liars."

"I'm not denying that . . . I . . . I killed him." Seiya stammered, his gaze focusing elsewhere. "Because I did."

"There, even _you _admitted it, now are you coming quietly or not?"

"It's not like he didn't have a reason." Moyuru said firmly.

Miroku, unlike Inuyasha seemed more interested. He was giving Moyuru his full attention. He had had a feeling all along that there was something wrong with the idea that her brother would kill someone without good reason. After all, he had gotten into that fight earlier for a good reason. "Go on, we're listening." Miroku urged before giving a pointed look to Inuyasha, "Aren't we, Inuyasha?"

"Right." the bounty hunter replied flatly.

"The man that adopted us didn't turn out to be who we thought he was. . ." Moyuru began quietly, "Sure, it was all good to begin with. We were orphans, so getting adopted was a dream come true."

"Then what?" Miroku prompted.

"Then Seiya got old enough to move out, but I wasn't, so I stayed. After he got out on his own our adoptive father started acting so strange around me."

"Strange?"

Moyuru nodded slowly, seeming a little detached from reality as she recalled her experiences. "He started looking at me weird. . . Then later he started touching me, sticking too close, it made me feel uncomfortable." she said, "And then . . ."

"Then?" Miroku questioned, his eyebrows furrowing a bit. He didn't particularly like where this was going. By the way she had fallen silent all of a sudden, he could only guess at what happened. Despite all of this, he was still somewhat satisfied to see that even Inuyasha seemed to be paying attention now. He had noticed that the mistreatment of a lady seemed to get the bounty hunter's attention just as fast as the mention of a murderer on the loose. He didn't know why, but at least the guy had a heart.

Moyuru stumbled over words a bit, but fell silent as her brother gently rubbed her back. It was almost like he had told her that she didn't have to say anymore. He even looked troubled as he took over for her, "I walked in on him while he was trying to force himself on her." he said, his tone barely controlled. The hand he still had resting on the table in front of him clenched into a fist as he struggled to keep his cool. "There wasn't much thinking after that."

"I see. I couldn't blame you." Miroku commented, "What do you think Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed, still trying to admit it to himself that he had jumped the gun and was wrong about the carpenter all along. He even understood where Seiya was coming from in killing the man; he had been down that road himself with Kikyou . . . He had hunted those men down. He wasn't quite ready to admit that all of this was truthful yet. "I guess you're right." he managed finally, though it was quiet and didn't sound like that was what he really wanted to say.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Inuyasha sent Miroku a glare but said nothing more.

Moyuru spoke up again, though very quietly. She didn't think that Inuyasha was quite convinced yet. "Seiya fought him even though he had a knife. That's how he lost his eye . . . And I got this." she continued, holding up her right arm to reveal some nasty scarring there. Her palm also seemed to be scarred up as well. "I tried fighting him off myself."

Inuyasha seemed to think for a moment before he looked to Seiya, "So you beat the guy to death?"

Seiya nodded, "Yeah." he said nearly inaudibly. "I didn't even mean to, but by the time I stopped myself he was already as good as dead."

There were a few tense moments of silence as everyone seemed to be thinking. This was troubling to hear of, and from the looks of it, it certainly didn't look like the two had made all of that up. Inuyasha decided to break the silence after a moment, "Sounds like the bastard got what was coming to 'im." he said nonchalantly.

"So you're not going to try and take us in anymore?" Moyuru questioned.

"No. I quit." Inuyasha mumbled in reply, getting up and wandering toward the bar.

"Does he mean it?" Moyuru asked once Inuyasha was out of earshot.

Miroku sent her one of his dazzling smiles, "It seems like it. And that comment he made earlier is just about as close to an 'I'm sorry' as you're going to get out of him." He reached his hand out to her, "It was very nice to meet you Miss Moyuru."

Moyuru blinked, taking his hand to shake it and blushing when he took it and kissed it instead. What was with the chivalry all of a sudden? She was a little taken aback.

"By the way, might I say that you are a very beautiful girl. You shouldn't let the scars bother you because they certainly don't take away from your appearance at all." he added.

Moyuru blushed a shade deeper, "I'll remember that."

Miroku was beginning to ask her the same as she did all the women he ran into, the action being just about second nature to him, but his sentence died when he noticed her brother watching him like a hawk. There was just something about that one-eyed stare that made him back off, releasing her with a nervous smile. "Well, uh, it was nice meeting you too, Seiya. I'll just be . . . Leaving you both alone now." he said, hurrying off. Maybe he could start another game of cards and get money . . . Or hang out with the showgirls. Maybe the deputy wouldn't mind him proposing to take her out to dinner.

Seiya watched the gambler leave before letting out a heavy sigh. So, it seemed like he wasn't going in or didn't have to move again after all. He blinked, nearly falling over when Moyuru latched herself onto him.

"Finally! We can settle down!" she exclaimed.

"I guess so, somewhat anyway. He's not the only one looking for us."

"I know, but so long as we don't cause a fuss here we'll be fine. You think we could even have our own house?"

"Why not? It looks like we might actually be staying here for a while. . ."

Seiya's sentence was cut off as Moyuru seemed to remember something. "Oh crap!" she exclaimed, "Kaede's ingredients! I forgot all about them!"

"Well then go get them, and I'll see you later." Seiya offered.

It didn't take long at all before Moyuru had bolted, saying a quick goodbye. She didn't need to lose her apprenticeship! And after she had been working so hard too! She wasn't aware of someone who seemed to be watching her as she ran out to carry on her duties.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was seated at the bar, actually having ordered a drink this time, though it wasn't a very strong one. He let out a heavy sigh. Why did things have to be so complicated? This was definitely the first time he had ever let a target go, but neither one of the two had seemed to be lying and Seiya's motive for the killing seemed to be justified enough. This wouldn't mean that he would stop watching the carpenter for the remainder of his stay; it just meant that he was actually thinking first for once.

"So, is he really so horrible?" Kagome prompted as she came back with his order. The bartender had been out sick and whoever was the closest to the bar seemed to just take over his job. This time it had been her.

Inuyasha just gave her a look and a humph.

"You know, you shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast. What if you actually shot him?"

"I didn't alright, just leave me alone about it."

Kagome let out a heavy sigh, but didn't protest. She had more work to do anyway and he sounded even more irritable than usual. It was kind of understandable though. He had just about made a pretty big mistake and was probably cursing himself for it on the inside. She went on about her business as usual. She had other customers to tend to.

Inuyasha didn't even seem to notice as a man dressed completely in black approached him. "So this is the day hell freezes over isn't it? I'm sure that's what you told yourself about the day you ever let anyone off the hook." the man stated.

"What do you want? Didn't you just hear me tell someone to leave me alone?" Inuyasha snapped, not looking to the man.

"Yes, I heard you."

"Then get lost."

"You really have a way of showing that girl that you have a liking for her don't you? Always so gruff when it comes to women."

Inuyasha made his best effort to ignore the man, not even looking to him and only taking a sip of his drink.

"Could that have anything to do with that nice woman you fell in love with a while back?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit before narrowing. He sent a glare to the man beside him.

"The one that died?" The man prompted.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Inuyasha growled back

The man smiled a bit, a twisted smile. "I would like to test my skill against the best of the best. You are the great bounty hunter, Inuyasha, aren't you?"

"Test your skill? How?"

"In a showdown of course. So do you accept my challenge?"

_Showdown? _Inuyasha mused,_ Is he sure he wants to do this? He's done pissed me off and he expects to win?_

"Of course I'm sure I want to take you on. You don't think I can win do you?" the man prompted, a slight smirk crossing his face.

Inuyasha looked surprised to say the least. It was like he had read his thoughts! It had to be some mind trick he knew, but how did he know about Kikyou? He had never seen this guy in his entire life yet he seemed to know so much about him. _He could just be one of those psychopaths that go through hell to find out everything about a person. . . _Inuyasha reasoned with himself.

"So, how about noon tomorrow?"

"Fine."

The man smirked again, "See you then, Inuyasha."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, ready for a showdown? I was in Gatlinburg, Tennessee when I realized that, hey, this is a western and I haven't had a showdown yet! What kind of western doesn't have a showdown? I'm pretty sure you know who the mystery man is that challenged Inuyasha, and just incase you forgot, he makes a short appearance in chapter four. . . I think . . . Yeah. I really hope that I didn't get Inuyasha out of character too badly. I know that it doesn't seem like him to get cocky and jump the gun, but I wasn't sure if I made him a little too much so or not. It's hard to think when you've got writer's block. I figured that he wouldn't like murderers much because of what happened to Kikyou and all, as well as a few other things in his past, but I'm not so sure how things went down for all the readers. So I hope you liked this chapter and if you did I sure as heck would like to know! So review people! And thanks for reading._

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chapter 7: Showdown at High Noon_

_So it seems that Inuyasha has gotten a challenge, and of course this hot-headed bounty hunter is more than willing to take it. But what about this newcomer? Does he play fair, or will he play dirty and get rid of Inuyasha once and for all? And what of Kagura? Her time is ticking away by the hour and she is not about to give up on her mission yet. What will her next plan of action be to get the icy sheriff's interest?_

_Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter! Thanks to all of you who read and I hope that you continue to enjoy this, my first ever AU fic!_

_Mayu Kitsune_

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_


End file.
